


Guilty Pleasures

by DanisAngel26



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Race, Worry, crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: this is a story with several one shots between Marc and Valentino, if you have any situation you want them in, let me know!there will be an index in the first chapter and a rating





	1. Guilty Pleasures

2)Crash  
Marc has a bad crash, Vale just needs to know, rating M

3)Dorna Party  
Dorna throws a party for the riders, Vale drinks a little bit too much  
and Marc finds a surprise when he gets back to his motorhome

4) Making history  
2024, Marc secures his tenth title overall, equalling Valentino Rossi,  
the Italian, now retired, thinks a congratulations is in order

5) Midnight Rendez-Vous.  
Marc is a teenager in this chapter, being selected with other teenagers for a summercamp for talented riders, Valentino is one of the older boys there, also selected but a couple of classes higher but that doesn't stop then from sneaking out in the middle of the night for some alone time

6) Chance Meeting  
During a night out with his friends, Marc meets a mysterious stranger

7) Photoshoot  
Marc is a swimsuit model and Valentino the photographer

8) Change Meeting part II  
Marc tries to move on with his life when suddenly a tall dark handsome stranger shows up

9) Massage  
Marc has a bad crash in practice, Valentino is the hotel masseur that is called to his room to make it better

10) Change Meeting part III  
Last chapter in this story, Marc has dinner at Valentino's home and an (un)expected end

11) Coffeebreak  
Valentino owns a Hotel and needs a new supplier for his bread and sandwiches

12) Carwash  
Valentino is a high profile movie script writer who needs his car washed, Marc answers the call

13) The Prince and the stable boy   
One of the two is a Prince and the other a stable boy

14) The Prince and the Stable Boy 2  
second part, where we go back in time and see how the Prince and the Stable Boy met

15) The Prince and the Stable Boy 3  
third part, Prince Marc and Valentino toy with the idea of leaving together

16)The Prince and the Stable Boy 4  
fourth part, Prince Marc and Valentino decided to leave, but can Prince Marc leave his brother Prince Alex behind?

17) The Prince and the Stable Boy 5  
fifth part, both Princes and Valentino and Guille make arrangements to leave

18) The Prince and the Stable Boy 6  
The day is there, the two Princes and their lovers leave to find their own happiness

19)The Prince and the Stable Boy 7  
The four are enjoying their time alone and away, Prince Alex making an important descicion

20) The Prince and the Stable Boy 8  
Valentino learns Prince Marc how to ride a horse

21) The Prince and the Stable Boy 9  
Another happy chapter, or is it?

22) The Prince and the Stable Boy 10  
Everything falls apart for our hero's

23) The Prince and the Stable Boy 11  
the healers desperatly try to save Prince Marc's life

24) The Prince and the Stable Boy 12  
There is a donor found for Prince Marc and a surprising twist happens


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt coming from Highlightlover4693

They were about halfway the race when Valentino saw them, the red flags you never wanted to see that signaled a big crash. The Italian slows down and searches for the screen, seeing a Repsol lying in the gravel completly wrecked, number not recognizable but he does see the marshals are holding up screens to withdraw the rider from sight and yeah, that's never good. On the next screen, Valentino sees the riders on track behind him and his eyes linger on the sister Repsol Honda, number 26, Dani.

The Yamaha rider feels the wind is being pushed out of his lungs, it was Marc, Marc crashed and is being treated right now. Back in the box he gives his helmet to Uccio, sitting down and looking at the screen, Marc still being treated while the ambulance is waiting for him. 

"What happened?" he asks.

"Highsider, a pretty nasty one, landed on his side, head smacked against the tarmac, bike nearly hit him too."

"Is he consious?" he asks, trying not to sound to worried.

"I don't know." Uccio shrugs.

Valentino bites his lip, feeling frustrated his best friend is so stoïc about it but then again, it is _Marc Marquez,_ his nemesis. When he hears a faint cheering, he looks at the screen, hope flashing up thinking Marc is giving some sign he's okay but he sees himself on the screen, forcing a smile on his lips and he nods.

About an hour later, Marc being taken to clinica mobile, and the race done, Valentino, Dani and Dovi are keeping the celibration to a minumum, the Italian having heard from his crew chief that Marc has been taken to the hospital with a severe concussion and his shoulder was dislocated _again_ but their biggest concern is the swelling of the head. 

After everyone has packed up and Valentino is ready to go to the hotel, Uccio is waiting for him but he hesitates before stepping in.

"You know, why don't you go ahead, I'll take a cab."

"What? Don't be redicoulous, get in."

"No, I need to uhm....I need some fresh air, I'll see you later."

"Ok."

Valentino watches how his friend drives off, jogging to the road and looking around he starts walking, hoping he goes into the right direction and soon he sees a sign with the words Hospital he starts to follow. Standing outside it, looking up at the tall building, he pulls his hoodie over his head, ducking deeper into it and with his hands in his pockets he walks inside. Just when he realizes he has no idea where Marc is he suddenly sees Dani walking and he follows him into the elevator, hiding even further into his hoodie so he doesn't recognize him he waits untill the rider gets out and he follows him. At the end of the hall he stops, eyes following his him untill he turns left and the Italian starts waiting for him to come back.

About half an hour later he sees Dani walking back and into the elevator and when the doors close, he is instantly on his feet, walking into the hallway and it's not long before he finds what he is looking for. Without taking his eyes off of Marc, Valentino slowly walks towards the door and pushes it open, walking up to the Spaniard, hand slipping out of his pocket and fingers slowly moving towards his hand, hovering above Marc's before he softly carressing the back of it.

"God what am I even doing here," the Italian asks himself,"I don't even like you, or I thought I didn't but here I am."

Valentino sits down on a chair, eyes moving over Marc, shoulder bandaged and he is hooked up to a heartmonitor and his head is bandaged too and the Italians eyes move down again, eyes wandering over the Spaniards tanned muscled chest and for a brief moment he wonders how it would feel under his fingertips. The Yamaha rider shakes that thought out of his head because really, where are they coming from suddenly?

When his phone rings he jumps and picks it up without looking who it is, walking to the other side of the room.

"Yes?" he whispers.

"Vale? Where are you? It's been over an hour and why are you whispering?"

"Uhm....I just don't want people to recognize my voice." he tries.

"Right, you're on your way here?"

"Yeah, just....I'll call you when I'm there."

"Fine."

Uccio breaks the connection, not sounding very happy with his friends suddenly strange behavior.

When he hears a soft groaning sound he freezes, slowly turning around and seeing Marc stir, eye half open and looking at him. Valentino walks towards the bed and he can see the questions in them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I....was visiting a friend and got lost?" he tries.

"You are a terrible lyer."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not, I'm really.....there's a friend....he's just...."

The Italian is waving his arm towards the hallway when he suddenly feels Marc's fingers touch his, the gesture making a shiver run up his spine.

"Maybe I was a little bit worried, you did have a terrible crash and even though we're not friends you are a fellow rider and my main rival for the title..." he mumbles.

Marc tightens his hold around Valentino's fingers and tugs them.

"Come here."

Valentino leans towards him, narrowing his eyes while drowning in chocolate browns and Marc reaches out to slip his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and turning his face.

"Thank you for caring." he whispers in his ear, followed by a kiss on his cheek, the touch so soft but the Yamaha rider can't help but close his eyes in delight.

"Yeah, sure..."

Slowly Valentino turns his head, finding those beautiful eyes right in front of him making him speechless but Marc seems to have the answer for that, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. Just lips and a hint of tongue and the Italian slowly moves his fingers over Marc's tanned muscles luring a soft moan from the younger and yeah, Marc's chest feels just like he tought some minutes ago, heavenly.


	3. Dorna Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second instalment, another prompt for Highlightlover4693

Heaving a deep breath, Valentino steps into the large building Dorna was holding the party in, it's richly decorated with large tables of food and a bar for drinks. He's dressed in dark jeans and white buttoned down short, hairs in place, even though he can't say why he hates these party's, he doesn't care much about building a relationship with his fellow riders, they are his rivals, not his friends.

"I need a drink." he says.

 

Halfway the evening and a lot of shots later, he suddenly cringes when he hears a familiar crackle of laughter, looking into the mirror behind the bar, he see Marc and Dani are having a conversation, laughing and gesturing with hands, pushing and shoving, it all seems so relaxed and he envy's that, he can't even remember the last time he had a teammate he worked so well with. 

What he wouldn't do to know Marc so well, to know what he likes and what not, what turns him on and what doesn't, remembering all those presscoferences he was sat next to him, feeling the heat radiating from the Spaniard, sometimes having to do his best to concentrate on the questions that are being asked. He can't remember the last time a rider had such an effect on him, made him that nervous. His eyes drag over the oldest Marquez, dressed in whitewashed jeans that fits his ass beautifully and a black buttoned down shirt that hug his perfect muscles and the Italian licks his lips.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turns around on the stool and suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded he realizes he probably drinked a bit to much, trying to get to his feet and finding his way outside, the cool air feeling like heaven on his hot skin, stumbling to his motorhome but halfway he seems lost and suddenly he's just so tired he slides down a motorhome and leans his head back against it, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, wake up." 

Vale is being shaken carefully and he opens his eyes, craning his neck so much he topples over but suddenly strong hands grab his shoulders and keep him up.

"Wow, watch it." the person chuckles.

That smell, Vale thinks, delicious and he smiles, tilting his head and rubbing his cheek against the hand making the other pull it back, Italian having to resist reaching for it.

"What are you doing in front of my motorhome?"

"What?"

Vale places his hands against the trailor and tries to get up, slippery surface and drunken state not really e good combination and halfway he slips but Marc catches him, strong arms circling his waist and his arms find a way around his neck, the Italian burries his face in his neck inhaling deep.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks, I think," Marc answers hesitant,"and you're drunk, aren't you?"

"Just a little," the Yamaha rider says,"you're comfy too."

"Right, come on, I'll bring you to your motorhome."

It only takes five steps and two almost falls to convince Marc they are not going to make it and he sighs.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying the night with me."

"Really?" Vale asks, head jerking up and eyes sparkling with the prospect and Marc frowns.

"Yeah, come on."

After Marc has finally succeeded in dragging the tall Italian inside, he brings him to the couch and his idea was to lower Vale on it but for some reason, the Italian refuses to let him go so eventually the end up tangled on the couch together. Vale's hands roaming up and down Marc's back and the moment they slip underneath his shirt Marc gasps.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"You don't like it?" Vale asks, eyes looking glazy and smell of alcohol still heavy.

"No, I'm not saying that, it's just..."

"I knew it." Vale suddenly interrupts, smile on his face.

"Knew what?"

"That your skin would be as soft as a baby's behind." he giggles while he burries his head in Marc's neck.

The Repsol rider knows he should stop this because really, Vale is drunk and probably doesn't even know what he is saying and doing but the fingers that still carress his back feel so good, still he leans back and sits up and yeah maybe that wasn't such a good idea because now the hands move foreward and carres his chest.

"Hmm, that feels good, you're so muscled, but seeing your posts on twitter and instagram, practicing all those sports I shouldn't be surprised."

"You follow me on twitter and instagram?" Marc asks.

"I follow you on facebook too and even during raceweekends when I can,"Vale says and suddenly makes a shushing sound,"but don't tell anyone."

"Yeah...don't worry..."

"God you feel so good, Marc, it's so infuriating, and so not fair."

"What isn't?"

"That someone is allowed to be that sexy and gorgeous and just...freaking perfect,"Vale looks up into Marc's eyes, biting his lip,"you're perfect and you're so intoxicating and lethal with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.....and so soft."

The Italian giggles with the last one, closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the pillow, arching his hips and to Marc's (almost) horror he feels the Italian is actually getting hard. 

"You know,"Vale continues,"I've always had this crush on you, it confuses me because I've never had a crush on another rider or even another men for that matter but you....you're different, I just can't seem to escape you, you're everywhere. Even when we're not racing you're there, in my head the whole day.....and night." 

The Italian giggles again and Marc should really stop this, or should at least do something but he has to confess, the way the nine time worldchampion is looking right now, cheeks flushed, hair tussled and twinkle in his eyes, it does things to him and while Marc ponders what to do, the Italian suddenly sits up, arms circling Marc's waist and pulling him against him, biting his nipple through the fabric and Marc gasps, fingers slipping in his curls, defenitly feeling an erection pressing against his thigh now and when Vale grabs his ass and pushes him against him the Yamaha rider moans.

"God I'm so hard for you, I'm always so fucking hard for you Marc, during raceweekends, when I'm in bed at night, thinking of you, of your sexy ass and when I'm finally on my hotelroom or in the bedroom on the ranch I just can't wait to get naked and take myself in hand thinking of you while I bring myself off."

While Marc listens to his ramblings, he has to admit to himself he's thought about the Italian sometimes too while in bed, wondering how it would feel to have him next to him, to have those fingers touch him and those lips kiss him but seriously, he's drunk and probably not even realizing what's he's saying and no matter how badly the Spaniard wants to take this further, he doesn't want to take advantage of him. 

Just when Marc wants to say something, Vale's tongue drags over Marc's nipple and wtf.....when did he open Marc's shirt and how the hell didn't he notice that?!

"Hm, you taste even better then I imagined."

Even if Marc wanted to stop this, it's to late now, it's much to late, the Italians tongue dragging over his nipple agains and his teeth bite softly while his fingers roam over his back, moving forward and up, slipping under the fabric and pushing it off his shoulders, Marc willingly letting it fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Vale murmers.

Suddenly Marc frames his face with his hands and crashes their lips together, kissing him hard and both moan into it, falling back on the couch, Vale's hands grabbing Marc's ass and pulling him flush against him while arching his hips. Marc raises his hips giving the Italian the change to open his jeans which he does, or at least tries too but in his drunken haze only manages to pop the button, zipper proving to difficult and the Yamaha rider curses under his breathand starts tugging it.

"Sshh, it's ok."

Marc sits up, pulling his zipper down, movement followed closely by dark blue eyes and Marc smiles while he pushes his jeans down, showing a dark boxer that is already tenting and Vale licks his lips. Marc places his hands on the armrest and leans over Vale whose hands are placed on Marc's hips, slowly rocking hips forward and up, breathing getting heavier and Marc leans down do seal their lips in a passionate kiss. Vale's hands roaming the Spaniards back to eventually slip in his boxer, cupping his asscheeks and just _squeeze and push._

"Take it off...." Marc whispers.

Vale smiles, not needing to be asked twice before he slips Marc's boxer down and throws it away, fingers curling around his shaft, experimently tuggng it and smearing the drops of pre cum around the tip while his eyes drag up over the gorgeous body in front of him. 

"I showed you mine, how about you show me yours?" Marc whispers, already out of breath.

Vale looks up, Marc first helping him to remove the Italians shirt before he reaches for his jeans to open it, Marc covering his fingers and helping him pushing it down, moving off of him in the process both moaning when their cocks come into contact, Marc lets himself be manhandled on the couch between the backrest and the tall Italian, lips finding each other and kissing softly while hands explore, Vale's fingers hooking in the back of Marc's knee and lifting it up and over his hip, rolling his forward and groaning when their cocks rub together creating delicious friction. Vale sweeps his tongue over Marc's lip and the Spaniard doesn't hesitate to open up, the moment they're tongeu's meet both sigh longingly, Vale deepening the kiss and he keeps on rocking his hips forward, just like Marc. The Italian reaching down and curling his long fingers around both their cocks,while Marc weaves his fingers through soft curls, scratching his scalp making Vale release the most wonderful sounds, before they move lower, carressing strong muscles and feeling them twitch under his fingertips before he moves even lower, finding Vale's and lacing them together around their cocks, both starting to tug.

"Feels good?" Marc whispers.

"Better then I even dreamed about." Vale smiles.

Marc smiles too, hardly believing what is happening in his motorhome, on his couch, where he is making out with his biggest rival but it feel so good and while they both keep tugging their cocks they push themselfs closer to the edge Marc flicking his thumb over both tips and pulling them over. When Vale heaves a deep breath Marc looks at him, finding that the Italian is looking very shamelessly at his chest, watches how fingers reach out slowly and softly carresses them, making Marc smile.

"You like what you see?" he whispers.

Vale's head jerks up and he pulls his hand back while a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just....couldn't help myself."

"It's ok."

When the Italian suddenly yawns, Marc chuckes and he pulls him close.

"Get some sleep." Marc whispers.

There sounds a unintelligible murmur from the Italian, who has his face burried in Marc's neck before his breathing evens out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	4. Making History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt coming from F1_Rabbit, hope you like it sweetie <3

**_Thirty year old Marc Marquez is writing history as he equals MotoGP legend Valentino Rossi, clinching his eight title in the premier class and his tenth title overall_ **

Said Italian legend, now 45 years old, smiles from his place on the couch, watching how Marc is besides himself with happiness, celibrating with his fans and later with his team in parc fermé, he'd always known someone would eventually break his record and somewhere he knew Marc would be the one to do it and he is genuinly happy for the Spaniard.

Even despite all their arguements and fierce battles on track, he always respected Marc for what he did, for what he achieved and if there would have been someone he wanted to break his record, it would have been him.

Valentino stopped with racing five years ago, after winning his tenth he prompty stoped, with a heavy heart of course, for more then 38 years his life has been racing, if there wasn't a raceweekend he would have the academy riders on his ranch to teach them and learn them how to ride but about two years back, he solds that, buying a large luxery yacht that had everything you could ever need and sailing the world. Although racing brought him all over the world too that was different, he was always tied to a shedule, being told when to be where and how late but now, he could just go where ever he wanted whenever he wanted. If he wanted to sleep in untill noon he could and if he wanted to stay up until dawn there was no one nagging and telling him he needed sleep because he needed to be up early. Mostly he traveled alone but he loved that, during his carreer there was always someone with him but he had to admit sometimes it was hard, sometimes he just missed someone around, someone to talk too or just to keep him company.

His mind goes back to the last couple of years, sharing the box the last two with Dani, one of his best friends and it was a delight to have him next to him for those two years. Of course, Dani and Marc had been teammates for years too and also became friends and even despite racing for another team, the friendship stayed strong, resulting in the fact Valentino found himself in the company of both riders most of the evenings during raceweekens, finding out that once you get to know him, Marc is very friendly, nice and even charming sometimes.

 

Two weeks later the Italian is docked just outside the harbor of Hawaï, scrolling through social media when he suddenly comes across a message from the newly crowned champion in just swimming trunks and Valentino can't help but admire the strong muscles there, recalling their midnight rendez-vouz, sneaking around in the hotelhallway's or slipping in each others motorhomes to spend some stolen moment together, sometimes just for the sake of being in each others company and sometimes kissing and cuddling which sometimes led to ther things . Valentino's cheeks heat with the memory of what they did, or rather, what Marc did to him, knowing MotoGP riders are very fit but he has never met a rider who was a flexibile as Marc.

But after the Italian retired, he hasn't seen him anymore, not being there meaning the meetings would stop too, both knowing that when he would stop, they would stop too. The Italian sometimes thinks back to those moments, moments when lips kissed and fingers explored skin, it seems so long ago, smiling, his eyes wandering to the top of the picture and get wide when he sees the location, Hawaï.

He's here, right here. The Italian bites his lip, now that he is so close, maybe it would be nice to catch up, congratulate him with his tenth title and equalling him. It would be the right thing to do and who knows, maybe they can even get reacquainted again, just for old times sake.

Without really thinking about it, he sends Marc a simple text message to meet him that evening, heart racing when he sends it and he paces the room while waiting for a reply, he doesn't have to wait long and he smiles when Marc agrees to meet him that evening.

 

That evening, Valentino is more nevous then he thought he would be, wondering what will happen, if anything will happen at all. Dressed in dark jeans and white shirt, he freezes when he suddenly hears footsteps above him and someone calling his name and just that voice makes him shiver.

"I'm down here!"

Valentino yells and he hears the hatch sliding and footsteps that come closer, seeing how a shadow is forming on the wall and the moment he sees Marc, younger looking around with wide eyes and mouth open, admiring the surroundings. When he finally looks forward and meets Valentino's eyes he smiles widely.

"Wow, this place is amazing." he says excited.

Valentino just stands there, watching him, seeing new lines around the eyes and a grey hair here and there but there is still that twinkle in his eyes and the Italian smiles.

"Thanks, congrats with your tenth title and equalling me in them."

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me that I'm up there next to you. You look good." Marc suddenly says and steps closer, eyes moving down and back up his body,

"Thanks, gained a few kilo's tho." he says, blushing.

"Really?"

Marc walks up close to him, hands slipping underneath his shirt, fingers carressing his chest and moving to his sides making him shiver.

"Hmm,"he breaths against his neck,"I guess you're right, can't feel your ribs anymore, like I used to in the past."

Valentino is frozen to the spot while he sees Marc stepping even closer, leaning in and planting a soft kiss in his neck, luring a moan from Valentino's lips and he closes his eyes.

"How about the rest of you? You gained some weight in other places too?"

Valentino feels how those skilfull hands move lower untill he feels them slip in his backpockets on his asscheeks, fingers splayed out and softly squeezing, pulling them together and Marc feels the Italian is already half hard and he smiles.

"Still have that effect on you after all those years?" he asks.

Valentino opens his mouth to say something but the only thing that comes out is a low whisper, Marc looking at him through his eyelashes and smiling when he sees a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you have the same on me."

Marc moves one hand away, taking Valentino's hand and leading it to his front, covering his crotch with them and rocking forward making he Italian feel he is also hardening. Suddenly Vale leans in and chrashes their lips together, kiss immediatly hard and needy, tongue's battling for dominance, Valentno's arms moving down Marc's sides while backing him up against the wall, Marc's arms winding around his waist and Valentino's slipping in his hair, keeping him in place and pulling him closer while he feels Marc's fingernails scrape over his skin, both panting when they break the kiss.

"I've missed you." the Italian breaths.

"I've missed you too," Marc whispers,"I was so happy when you invited me over to come see you."

"I didn't know you would be here, I swear but when I saw you were, I had to see you."

"You have any idea how much I've though about you these past five years?"

"Probably not as much as I've thought about you and all the nights I dreamed about you, about all those stolen moments we shared."

"When?"

"What?" Vale frowns.

"When did you think about me? What were you doing?"

"Getting myself off." he says whithout batting an eyelid.

Marc chuckles and bites his lip before leaning in and kissing him, it's soft and sweet and gentle and it takes Valentino's breath away.

"Take me to bed, let's see if we can....relive those moments."

"I have to warn you tho,"Valentino says while lifting him up and walking away,"I'm not as flexible anymore as I was then."

"That's ok, I am." Marc winks.

 

Several hours later and having been thoroughly reaquented with each other again, both are lying out of breath on the huge bed, Valentino on his back, Marc half on top of him, Italians fingers weaving through Marc's hair while the Spaniard traces imaginari lines on Valentino's stomach.

"It's good to see you're not skin and bones anymore." Marc says.

"I was never skin and bones." Vale says and rolls his eyes.

"I just mean,"Marc says,"it's good to not feel and see your ribs anymore."

"I know,"Valentino says and smiles,"I'm so proud of you."

"I'm a bit proud of myself too."

"You should be, there aren't many that can say the have won ten titles."

"I know, I'm in good company."

Marc smiles and moves up, pressing his lips against Valentino's, the Italians fingers thightening in his hair, pressing him against him before he breaks it and looks at him.

"How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want me too."

"Really?"

"Really, ever since I sold the ranch and bought this boat I can do what I want whenever I want so, for the next four weeks, I'm all yours to do with as you please."

"Hm, I like that idea."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you....maybe, if you want...when we're racing somewhere close to a harbor....stay close?"

Vale chuckles and tugs Marc hair making the younger look up at him.

"Are you suggesting we should have an affair?"

"If you want to call it that." Marc shrugs.

"What would you call it?"

"Having a place to go during raceweekends, to wind down, relax, just have fun, celibrate when I win or lick my wounds when I mess up."

"Sure, I think I can do that."

Both smile, lips meeting again the Italian rolls them around, ending up on top before they continue their reaquentaince of each other.


	5. Midnight Rendez-vous

The moment Marc lies himself down in his tent he is sharing with five other boys, he starts counting the seconds, waiting almost a full half hour before he slips out quietly, opening the zipper taking forever and finally, after he is out, he breaths in the fresh air before some one suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him along. Both boys stiffle a laugh while they run away from the tents and towards the community hall, Marc first and once inside he is turned around and pushes up against the wall while lips seek his and kiss him passionatly.

"Mi manchi così tanto."

The words whisperd in Italian makes a shiver run down his spine and Valentino smiles against his lips.

"I love it when you speak Italian." Marc says.

"Lo so."

The Italian lean sin to press their lips together again before he takes his hand and laces their fingers, pulling Marc furter inside the building that is now deserted in stead of being full with 20 teenage boys that are on a summer camp for talented riders. The next time Marc is feeling himself be pushes against the wall, Valentino's skilled fingers slip underneath his shirt, softly carressing his skin and making him moan.

"Mi piace sentire tu gemere come quella."

"I have no idea what you're saying but it sounds so sexy."

Valentino chuckles and bites his lip, fingers moving from his sides to underneath his sweatpants and cupping his asscheeks pulling him flush against him and rocking his hips forward, making Marc feel how hard he is and he smiles when he feels Marc is just as hard. 

"Valentino, please...." Marc moans.

"Please what?"

The Italian leans over his rival, hands placed next to his head and tongue licking the shell of his ear making Marc shiver.

"Please take me somewhere where you can fuck me."

"Hm, la pazienza è una virtù, il mio bel ragazzo."

The Italians fingers move further down and between his asscheeks, slipping over Marc's hole and the Spaniards knees buckle, Valentino lifting him up in one swift move to lay him down on a small bed, starting to undress him while leaving small butterfly kisses on his tanned skin. All the while, the Spaniard keeps looking at those crystal blue's that have stolen his heart a long time ago, so long ago but Marc never being brave enough to tell, Valentino being the most populair guy in school and he just a student, interest in bikes the only thing they have in common and apperently the one thing that brought them together.

When both are finally naked, Marc is already a panting whimpering mess under the Italians fingers who turns the Spaniard around and takes his time to open Marc up, even though they have done this before, he doesn't want to hurt Marc. 

"You ready?"

Marc is being pulled from his thoughts by that beautiful voice, Italian leaning over him and he nods, feeling the Italian sliding inside him untill he completly fills him, moans and whimpers filling the room. Valentino leaning in to seal their lips in a passionate intens kiss while his hands start to wander, carressing his side, his back and ending up on his asscheeks, softly squeezing.

The Italian starts to move, pulling back untill he is almost out, Marc's muscles instinctivly clenching around him to keep him inside and Valentino chuckles darkly. Thrusting inside Marc hard, making the younger whimper into the pillow, biting his lip and pushing his hips upwards.

"Dio ti senti così bene."

Valentino sits up, pushing Marc's legs out wider while grabbing his hips, pulling him up and forcing him on his knees, the movement making the younger wail. The Italian grabbing Marc's hips and starting to set a brutal pace, moving forward inside Marc while at the same time pulling him back and impaling him on his shaft.

"Fuck, so good..."

Marc fists the sheets in his hands, eyes closed and mouth hanging open with sheer pleasure, moaning wantonly with every touch of his prostate, the abused bundle being found with ease by the Italian, like always, something that still surprises Marc seeing this hasn't been going on for that long.

"Sei così bella." Valentino whispers and his fingers carress his side.

Marc smiles about the fact Valentino can't help but sometimes let his softer side show before he continues his relentless pounding in his ass, hands grabbing his hips and fingers digging in the flesh, leaving half crescent moons there.

"Close..." Marc moans.

Valentino leans over him, one hand lacing with his while the other moves around his waist and his long fingers curl around his cock, tugging roughly in time with his brutal thrusts.

"Yes....oh yes...."

With one brutal push Valentino pushes both over the edge, filling Marc while the Spaniard empty's himself on the sheet. Valentino biting Marc's neck but not hard enough to draw blood, jerking his hips forward a couple of times and drawing soft whimpers from Marc's lips.

Both fall on their sides, avoiding the wet place in the sheet, Valentino still inside him and arm curled around his waist, thumb stroking his chest. Marc rests his head on Valentino's other arm, eyes closed and he shivers when the fingers move up, circling a nipple and tracing his arm to eventually lace their fingers together, action being watched by Marc before he brings them to his mouth to press a kiss against it.

"You ok?" Valentino asks.

There's that soft side again and Marc smiles, turning his head and finding blue eyes looking back, Valentino's head leaning on his hand.

"Yeah..."

Marc smiles and leans in to kiss him, fingers slipping in the Italians hair and rolling on his back while Valentino's fingers softly carress Marc's skin leaving goosebumps behind before the Spaniard breaks it and closes his eyes. Valentino lets his eyes take in the boy next to him, tanned skin, strong muscles and he smiles.

"Sei bellissimo."

Marc smiles too and opens his eyes, locking in on crystal blue and sharing a last long deep kiss.

"We should go back before someone misses us." Marc says.

"I know, you better go first, just in case."

Reluctantly, Marc loosens himself from the Italian who keeps looking at him, at how that perfect body is covered again, Marc pausing for a moment before he looks over his shoulder, soft resigned smile around his lips and seeing the same on the Italians face before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi sei mancato tanto -> I missed you so much  
> Lo so -> I know  
> Mi piace sentire tu gemere come quella -> I like to hear you moan like that  
> Hm, la pazienza è una virtù, il mio bel ragazzo -> Hm, patience is a virtue, my handsome boy  
> Dio ti senti così bene -> God feels so good  
> Sei bello come il sole -> you are beautiful as the sun  
> Sei bellissimo -> you're beautiful


	6. Chance Meeting

Once arrived in the club, the loud music and that vibrates right through Marc's body, him and his friends walking towards the bar for some drinks to celibrate their graduation sipping the soda's they usually start with and going straight for alcohol.

After some drinks the group is talking with raised voices to get over the loud music when suddenly a stranger catches Marc's attention with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen, getting lost on them he is startled when suddenly his younger brother, Alex, gives him a shove.

"Earth to Marc! Jeez where are you with your thoughts?"

The younger Marquez follows his brothers gaze but sees nothing in particulier, stranger gone now and Marc frowns.

"Come on, let's dance!"

Marc nods and follows his friends towards the dancefloor, forgetting about the stranger and having fun. After some time Marc excuses himself and goes to the toilet, pushing open the door and walk into a stall and when he comes out, he freezes when he suddenly comes face to face with the stranger again, piercing blue eyes looking back at him. The stranger is dressed in dark jeans and white shirt, blue eyes moving down Marc's body slowly before they move back up again and he licks his lips before he pushes himself away from the wall and walks up to Marc, slowly circling him and coming to a stop right behind him.

"I saw you dancing before."he whispers, puf of breath ghosting over Marc's ear and making him bite his lip.

He feels how the stranger walks back around him and reaches out to place his finger underneath his chin and he lifts his head making Marc look at him, the Spaniard being overwhelmd by the most gorgeous blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Looked good, really good."

"Thank you." he says softly.

"You think you can save a dance for me too?"

Marc's mouth opens and closes, not knowing what to say to that but the stranger makes the decision for him and takes his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor, Marc vaguely noticing his friends watching from a distance. Once there the stranger turns to him, the music is now somewhat slower and it gives him the chance to be able to draw Marc a little closer to him. He feels his arms slip around his waist while Marc's move around his neck and the stranger goes through his knees slightly slipping one leg between Marc's. Both keep looking at each other, Marc alsmost drowning in crystal blue's .

Marc's eyes wander down over his body, only then he sees that his white shirt hugs tightly around his upper body, his muscles moving under the fabric with every movement he makes. Then he feels a finger under his chin that tilts your head upwards to look at him and Marc realize that he were staring.

"Sorry." Marc mumbles, blushing.

"That's okay."

His hands move to Marc's hips and he turns them with his moves, their eyes keep locked onto each other. Marc's arms slide around his neck and the stranger pulls him a bit closer to him.

"You're really good at this." he whispers.

They keep dancing like that for some time, bodies against each other, his leg gently sliding between Marc's every few seconds and the Spaniard suddenly feels his body respond to him. Instead of taking distance, what he normally would do because really, he doesn't even know him, but instead Marc pushes himself even closer to him and he roll his hips up and down over his leg, when Marc hears his breath hitching he smiles and looks at him. He's so close that Marc feels his breath on his face, it seems to take forever but when Marc feels his lips on his own he closes his eyes. The kiss is light and Marc feels his hands skim up over his sides while the stranger deepens the kiss, Marc stretches a little under his touch and his hands disappear into his curly dark hair. 

Suddenly Marc pulls away from him, his breathing is hurried and when Marc finds his eyes, the stranger puts a step in his direction, but Marc takes a step back. The stranger lets his hands come up, palms outward, indicating that he means no harm.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"No, it's okay." Marc answers.

Before Marc can do anything he suddenly disappears into the crowd, fingers slowly moving to his lips he just kissed, wondering what just actually happened when Marc suddenly hears Alex's voice.

"Where is your mr. tall dark and handsome?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, he had to go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know?"

"He can dance and kiss really good." Marc says with a sigh.

"What?" 

"What?" Marc says, as if he just came out of some trance,"Alex, I .... I need some fresh air, sorry."

Before he can say anything Marc walks away through the people and when he is standing outside he leans against the wall, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. When he feels someone is watching him, he opens his eyes and slowly looks to his right and his breath falters when he sees the stranger leaning against the wall and his eyes move over your body just like Marc did with him not so long ago. Marc clears his throat and his bright blue eyes flicker up to his, a faint smile on his lips and he pushes himself off the wall to walk towards him.

"I thought you had to go." Marc says.

"I did, I should already be halfway home."

"Why are you not then?"

"Something stopped me, something told me that I had to do something."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Marc sees him come closer and he places one of his hands beside his head against the wall and the other he slips in his hair but he ensures that their bodies are not touching. The kiss is very different from that in the club, intense, passionate, coercive and when he sweeps his tongue over Marc's lips, he opens them without hesitation to let him in. His tongue moves straight to his and when they find each other they rotate around each other wildly, caressing, exploring and playfully he bites Marc's lip, making him moan before he breaks the kiss. When Marc looks at him his eyes are closed and his head leans forward, hearing his harsh breathing and Marc place his finger under his chin to lift his head up like he did with him and when he finds Marc's eyes he smiles at him. The stranger leans in, kissing his lips and making a path to his ear.

"How about you and I get out of here?"

"I'd love too, but I don't even know your name." Marc smiles.

"It's Valentino, Valentino Rossi."

"I'm Marc Marquez."

"Well, Marc, why don't you tell your friends your coming home with me while I get us a cab."

Marc nods and steals another kiss before he slips back inside the club to find his friends and his brother.

 

After Marc said goodbye to his friends, getting a lecture from Alex because he doesn't even know him and he could be a freaking murderer, but Marc manages to calm him down, he joins Valentino to take a taxi to his apartment which turns out to be in one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in the city. Once inside Marc looks around, it's very spacious, there are little furniture but the onces that are there look very expensive and he frowns, wondering what this guy does for a living that he can afford such luxery and the windows reach from the floor to the ceiling. Marc pulls his coat off before he turns to Valentino, eyes wander over his beautiful body and when Marc sees his abdominal muscles move as he walks up to him, Marc bites his lip. Then their eyes find each other and Valentino smiles at Marc. Marc grabbing the band of the others jeans to pull him towards him and kiss him. Marc's hand glide up over his chest and slide his leather jacket off his shoulders which falls with a rustle on the ground. Valentino's hands go into Marc hair and he turns his head to deepen to kiss and when his hands slip under his shirt he draws circles on the SPaniards back he moans.

"Marc..."

"Don't talk." Marc whispers against his lips.

Valentino pushes Marc backwards until Marc bump against the desk making it wobble and he pushes Marc onto it. Marc spreads his legs so that he can stand in between and he hooks his hands under his knees and he draws Marc to him. Their lips find each other again and the kiss is intense and full of fire and passion. Valentino rolls his hips forward and Marc moans when he feels how hard he is. Valentino's hands go up over his legs and they slip under his shirt that he pulls off instantly and throws away. Marc feels his hands go down over his bare back and they dip below the band of his jeans to pull Marc even tighter against him making some papers fall to the ground. Valentino kisses his cheek, his neck and his lips descend to his collarbone where he gently bites Marc who moan and his hands go into his hair and Marc lays his head back while Valentino is getting lower with his lips until he reaches his belly button. His hands slide over his body and leave a trail of goosebumps behind in their wake. Marc's hands find their way to the hem of his shirt and he comes up slightly so Marc can pull it off of him. Marc's eyes go over his muscular torso admiringly followed by his fingers and his muscles tense under his touch.

"Marc...."

Valentino puts a finger under his chin and lifts his head up, when Marc finds his eyes, they are almost black with lust and without hesitation Marc pulls him down to kiss him, Italian kissing Marc back greedily and pushes him down until Marc are lying on the table. He covers his body with his own. His lips find their way back to his abdomen and when he gently bites Marc his hand shoots aside and Marc accidental knocks over a lamp that tumbles from the desk and shatters on the ground.

"Sorry." Marc says panting.

"I'll replace it." the answer is.

Suddenly he lifts Marc up and pushes him against the wall and immediately their lips meet again and the kiss soon becomes intense and the desire to feel and caress takes over. Longing burns like a wildfire in both their bodies and hands go down and start to open each others pants that are being pushed down hips and the last piece to disappears are their boxers. Panting Marc break the kiss and he lays his forehead against his.

"Are you sure about this?" Valentino asks, voice full of lust.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He lets the fingers of one hand move it's way down and they leave a tingling trail on Marc's body, he dips them between his legs and carresses Marc's hole making Marc groan and his head falls back against the wall. With quick movements he opens the other up for him, Marc realizing he clearly has done this before, quickly turning Marc into a whimpering mess while his fingers clench in Valentino's curls, lifting his legs and pulling one out while thrusting his cock deep inside Marc. 

Both moan at the feeling, Valentino stilling to give Marc the chance to get used to the intrusion and he feels the Spaniards lips kiss his cheek.

"Move, take me hard."

Valentino seeks his eyes and when they find each other he thrust hard and deep inside Marc, the other letting out a whine and Valentino curses with the feeling of such tightness around his shaft. The pace is immediately high and he fucks Marc rough and wildly against the wall just like Marc want him too. When he puts a hand against the wall Marc lock his ankles behind his back and Marc tilt his hips to feel him slide deeper into him, the Italian releases a string of Italian words before his lips attach themselves to his neck. Marc moans his name when his tip scrapes over his sensitive spot, feeling a warm tingling sensation in his stomach and Marc know he's close.

"Touch me." Marc gasp in his ear.

Valentino's hand moves down and his long fingers curl around his cock, tugging roughly just like his thrusting, making Marc move up against the wall before he moves down, impaling himself on Valentino's shaft.

"Harder."

Valentino pushes his legs up and out more and when he puts more power behind his thrusts Marc feels him go deeper then he had ever thought was possible and he groans with every movement, when Marc feels the Italian's hips stuttering, both reach an explosive climax, kissing Valentino's neck and works his way up until he kisses his lips and looks at Marc.

He puts Marc back on his feet and his arms tighten around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, fine, I just, I need a minute, that's all."

"Okay."

Valentino kisses his temple and lets his hands gently slide down and back up again and Marc sighs pleased, Marc put his head on his chest and hear his heart is still beating fast. Slowly lifting him up, Valentino walks up the stairs and lies him down on the bed, crawling in next to him and pulling him close.

"Get some sleep." he whispers, pressing a kiss to his shoulderblade.


	7. Photoshoot

"Where do you want me?"

"In front of the window, please." Valentino says without looking up, still busy with his camera set-up.

Marc shuffles over to the window, patiently waiting untill the Italian is ready and he awkwardly clenches his hands in front of himself and when Valentino looks up he frowns.

"Something wrong?" 

"No nothing, I just....I've never modeled swimwear before so I don't really know how to stand."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"I'm surprised, you have a gorgeous body you should model swimwear all the time."

Marc feels himself blush and when he looks at Valentino he gives him a wink and a smile, making him relax a bit.

"Ok, just lean your back against the window, arch your back and look aside."

Marc does what he says, still feeling a little exposed, hearing the clicks of the camera that follow each other in rapid pace, directions from Valentino placing him in al sorts of positions and after about an hour, they move outside.

"Take a dip."

"What?" Marc asks and looks at him confused.

"Take a dip, you're moddeling swimwear, so swim."

"Right."

Marc hesitatingly steps towards the pool, using the steps that lead inside it, hearing the camera taking pictures again.

"Look at me over your shoulder."

Marc does what he says and pauses to look over his shoulder, surprised that the Italian looks over his camera and his eyes move over his tanned chest. Marc turns around and steps back, further into the pool.

"Aren't you supposed to take pictures." he asks, smirk around his lips.

"Yeah."

Valentino smiles too and starts taking pictures again, watching how Marc swims laps in the pool and biting his lip when the Spaniard pushes himself up and out of it, making the muscles in his back tense beautifully. While slowly walking up to him, Valentino keeps taking pictures, letting his eyes see through the lens how the tiny droplets find a way down over that gorgeous body. When he walks past him, Marc gives him a smile before he walks over to the loungesofa and lays himself down, one foot on the ground while the other leg lays on the sofa, one arm next to his body and the other above his head, Valentino beraly keeping a moan inside when the subject of his pictures licks his lips. When he has taken enough pictures, the Italian stands up and walks towards Marc, looking up at him.

"We're done."

Marc nods, slowly standing up and body's nearly touching.

"I think I'll have a shower in that case."

Brushing past him and walking into the bathroom, Valentino watches him, feeling his jeans getting a bit to tight. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind, starting to put away his equipment in the livingroom when he suddenly hears the shower running, mind picturing that stunning body naked, wet and suddenly it seems like his feet have a mind of their own, bringing Valentino to the door, hand reaching out and pushing open the door. Barely being able to see through the steam, he walks into the direction of the falling water, silhoutte becoming visable of the Spaniard, water and soap sliding down his body. When Marc turns around, he suddenly looks straight into his chocolate brown eyes, Marc smirking.

The Italian opens the stall, stepping inside and backing Marc up against the wall who looks up at him through his eyepashes, droplets of water hanging on at the ends of them.

"This isn't very proffesional." he whispers.

The Italian places his hands against the wall each side of Marc's face.

"I've been having models in front of my camera for more then twenty years and not one of them ever had this effect on me."

"What effect?"

Valentino takes one of Marc's hands with his and moves it down to cover his crotch, releasing a deep breath when he feels Marc's hand cover his hard cock.

"That effect." the Spaniard smirks and looks at Valentino through his eyelashes.

The Italian leans in and captures his lips in a deep kiss while he feels nible fingers open his shirt and slide it aside, nails scratching the skin making Valentino shiver and breaking the kiss. Removing his shirt, the two keep looking at each other, soaked garment falling to the ground with a thud and Valentino leans in again but Marc ducks away, falling to his knees and making quick work of opening his jeans and pulling them down, fingers reaching out and tracing the outline of the Italians cock, smiling when he feels him shiver. The Italian leans his arms against the tiles, watching fascinated how the Spaniard slowly drags his boxers down, cock springing free and Marc letting his finger move up over the underside, smirking when it repsonds to his touch by jumping towards him. 

Looking up and locking in on dark blue, he leans forward and swallows him whole, Italian moaning and leaning his forehead against his arm, eyes keeping locked in on chocolate brown while their owner does the most amazing things with that tongue. Marc's hands circle his waist and he cups the Italians asscheeks to pull him in deeper, hearing him moan and fingers slip in his hair, softly tugging. It doesn't take very long for Vale to pull the other up and seal their lips in a passionate kiss, fingers of one hand sliding down and between Marc's legs to circle his hole, Spaniard smiling against his lips, placing one leg around Vale's hip to give him more room.

Slowly working him open, Marc closes his eyes and leans his head back, Italian leaning in and kissing his neck, tongue darting out to lick every once in a while. Lifting the Spaniard up, he nudges his cheek with his nose and Marc looks at him, eyes locking the moment the Italian slides inside him and fills him completly. 

Vale moans while Marc bites his lip, slowly starting to thrust upwards into him, pulling his legs further apart and opening him up more for him, abusing his prostate every time, Marc's head falls against the tiles with a thud, eyes closed and hips tilted upwards feeling him slide inside even deeper. The Spaniard raises his arms, fingers curling over the edge of the cabin while he closes his eyes while Vale let's his eyes slowly take in the muscled tanned chest in front of him. Lying Marc's legs around his waist, the rider locks his ancles on his back and he feels Vale's fingers slide up over his arms to lace them with his, placing more force behind his thrusting. The Italian leans forward, kissing and biting Marc's skin, small cabing being filled with moans and whimpers and Vale's thrusting is so hard Marc feels his balls slap against his ass pushing him towards his climax. 

"Close." Marc whispers.

Vale thrusts inside a couple of times more, hard and deep and both find their release, breathing hard and Vale slumping against Marc, they slowly come back to earth, Marc moving hs legs and placing them on the ground almost falling through them and Vale's arms circle his waist to pull him close.

"Need a minute." he says.

The Italian chuckles and leans in for a short sweet kiss before he hugs him close, fingers softly carressing his back making him shiver under the warm water.

Fifteen minutes later, both are dressed and standing at the door, Vale smiling and holding the doorknob in his hand.

"I hope to get you in front of my camera again soon."

Marc smiles and watches the Italian leave, eyes following him untill he is out of sight and Marc wonders if he will ever see him again, preferably for a swimsuit issue.


	8. Chance Meeting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow up from the first chapter

The first part of the week goes by in a haze, sometimes Marc can bisly keep his mind on his work and at other times Marc is glad to be working to give him some distraction from what has been happening this past weekend. Only the evenings and nights are long, series Marc can usually follow with ease he now lose focus on after only ten minutes and in movies it isn't much better. While at night lying in bed and Marc should be sleeping his thoughts always wander to Valentino and his voice, his touch, his beautiful blue eyes, his soft lips. On Thursday Marc catches himself staring out the window almost the entire evening, hoping that he will walk around the corner and onto his path but seeing he doesn't know where Marc lives that is redicoulous and going there, he would be noticed with his ragged jeans and faded hoodie. Marc shakes his head and walks up the stairs to his bedroom, he's had flings before and never had any problems in moving on after but this time it's different, no one has ever had that effect on Marc.

Maybe it's better too, seeing the luxery the Italian lives in, the tailored suits hanging in his closet, his building even having a private security company, it's a world of difference with where Marc lives, one of the most dangerous parts of the city even the government doesn't dare to come hence the pathatic state the houses are in.

 

The rest of the week fortunately pass quickly and on Saturday Marc goes to the skatingring to get his mind off and when he returns home, skateboard under his arm and walking up over the path to his front door, when halfway Marc looks up and suddenly freezes.

There, on the stairs in front of his house, he sits. In black slacks and a white buttoned down shirt rolled up to his elbows, blazer laying besides him, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. For a moment Marc doesn't know how to react and when Valentino sees him, he slowly stands up and smiles.

"You're here." Marc says, surprised.

Valentino walks up to him, smiling and pushes his hands into his pockets and he shrugs.

"Why?"

"Because I can't forget you, what happened last saterday, dancing with you and then that amazing night we shared."

Marc blushes with the thought of what they did, after being brought to his bed they didn't get much sleep untill the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains. 

Marc looks away, walking around the Italian and up the stairs to his frontdoor, suddenly remembering the mess in his house and thinking of how spottless everything was in Valentino's house, he turns around.

"I can't ask you inside, I'm....going out later, I have to get ready...take a shower, change clothes, eat..."

"Then let me take you out." Valentino says and steps towards him.

"What?"

"Let me take you out to dinner, please, I just....I want to know you better."

"Why?"

"Well, the last time we were together we didn't really got to the talking bit, seeing I woke up alone."

Marc bites his lip, he was the one that woke up first and after having watched Valentino sleep for some time, he quietly got out of bed and dressed before he sneaked out. When he looks at Valentino however he doesn't see a hurt expression on the Italians face, just a hopefull one.

"Ok, just....wait here, I'll be right back."

With that, Marc hurries inside and closes the door leaning against it, hardly believing the man he had the most amazing sex of his life with, is standing right outside and waiting.

"Fuck."

He hurries up the stairs, quckly changes into the best clothes he has, a deep dark jeans and burgundy dress shirt and he jumps down the stairs after carding his fingers through his hair, opening the door and facing Valentino, who is leaning against the rail now and looking absolutly fucking gorgeous, then Marc realizes he's talking to him.

"What?"

"You look beautiful." Valentino smiles.

Marc smiles too, walking down the steps when suddenly Valentino grabs his wrist and pulls him in, fingers slipping in Marc's hair and pressing his lips against the Spaniards. Marc is overwhelmed but helpless against those soft lips that move perfectly against his and he quickly loses himself in it, pushing himself against the taller one and when Valentino sweepes his tongue over Marc's lip, he can't help but moan softly. Valentino chuckles and breaks the kiss and Marc steps back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, I have been wanting to do that ever since I woke up alone."

"S'okay." Marc whispers.

"Come on."

He takes Marc to an expensive restaurant and when the host sees them, he comes towards them right away to lead them to a table in the back, shielded for everyone so they have a little privacy. It is very narrow and Valentino lets Marc go first, Marc feels his hand on the small of his back and Marc unconsciously leans against that hand to let Valentino guide him.

When they reach the table the host waits untill they are both seated before he asks if theyw ant something to drink and after they ordered, he leaves them, Marc looking around him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Valentino asks.

"No, nothing."

Marc picks up the card and his eyes become wide when he sees the prices and he puts it down quickly.

"Valentino, this is far too expensive." Marc whispers.

"You're worth it." he answers.

"You do not even know me." Marc say incredulously.

"No, I do not but we're going to change that, that is why we are here. Pick anything you want, I'll pay."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have already told Marc, you captivate me, there is just something about you that makes me want to know you better, please give me that chance."

Marc bites his lip and pick up the card again, there are things that Marc has never eaten before and things he's never heard of and when he has finally made a choice and has passed on what he wants too eat Valentino looks at Marc. 

During the course of dinner he asks Marc all kinds of questions, about his childhood, his family, the guys that were with him when they met and Marc gives him answers to everything he wants to know. His blue eyes look at Marc attentively, making Marc feel at ease and the fact that they are shielded from the other guests makes Marc feel that they are the only one's there. During dinner silence dominates, but not uncomfortable, Marc feels comfortable with Valentino, as if they have known each other for years. After dessert Marc looks around and realizes again that they are in a fancy restaurant and he bites his lip. Valentino sees it and takes his hand across the table and squeezes it which catches his attention.

"Marc, you are without doubt the most beautiful man here." he says sincerely.

Marc blushes and smiles, then he stands up and pulls Marc off his chair, he snakes his arms around Marc's waist to draw him close.

"Ready to go?" he whispers.

Marc is lost in his blue eyes and voice and can only nod and he leads Marc outside. They slowly walk back to his house and when they stand at his door Marc turns to him, he stands at a distance with his hands in his pockets.

"So....I guess this is goodbye then, for now." the Italian says.

"Yeah...thank you for dinner, it was nice, very different then I'm used too, i don't think anyone ever spend that much money on me." he blushes.

"Like I said; you're worth it."

There falls a silence over them, both don't really know what to say or do when suddenly Marc moves closer and closes the distance between them for a kiss, it's soft and sweet and perfect and both lose themself in it, forgetting everything. Valentino backing Marc up against his door, fingers of the Spaniard slipping in his hair and turning his head to deepen the kiss.

"You want to come in?"

"I thought you had plans?"

"I lied."

"You what?" Vale says, trying to sound shocked.

"The house is a mess."

"I'm not here for the house."

Marc blushes with the implication and he smiles, leaning up for another kiss before he turns around and opens the door, feeling himself being pushed inside and up against the door where the kiss continues. Hands slip under clothes and carress skin, touching sensitive spots and luring moans and whimpers from lips. When both are just in boxers, Marc winds his arms around Valentino's neck and he feels he is being lifted from the ground, carefully as to not fall, Valentino walks up the stairs, being guided my Marc to where his bedroom is and they fall on it, slowly working the other out of the last piece of clothing before Valentino nestles himself between Marc's legs and pushes his hips down. Both moan with the feeling, Marc framing Valentino's face and bringing their foreheads together.

"I need you." the Spaniard whispers.

"Marc.."

"Fuck me."

Before Valentino can say something, Marc reaches for the bedside drawer and grabs lube and a condom, the Italian taking it and while kissing his neck he works him open, feeling Marc arching his back when he hits his prostate, slowly pulling his fingers back and when he slides inside him it feels even better then the first time. Stilling for a moment to calm himself down, Valentino places his hands next to Marc's head, eyes finding each other and he slowly starts to move, aiming for that spot inside Marc that makes him moan in the most beautiful way, while Marc's fingerstips ghost over his back sending shivers down his spine. Leaning in and kissing the Spaniard beneath him one of his hands move down, sliding over his side and in the back of his knee, lifting it up and out, allowing him to thrust in deeper, abusing his prostate over and over, swallowing the moans and whimpers Marc is releasing. The Spaniard moves a hand down to grab Valentino's ass and squeeze it making him groan and thrust in deeper while the other slips in curls and his teeth bite Vale's lower lip.

"Close..."

Vale squeezes his hand between their body's and wraps his fingers around Marc's cock, tugging it a couple of time while thrusting inside hard to make him come, clenching delisciously around the Italian and pulling him over too.

Five minutes later finds Marc spent and spawled out on the bed and after having cleaned him up Valentino crawls in next to him, lying on his side and weaving his fingers through Marc's hair who can barely keep his eyes open and Valentino smiles,

"Go to sleep." he whispers.

Marc closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep, Valentino staying like he is just watching him, eyes admiringly taking in the tanned skin and strong muscles, perfect lips and he leans in to kiss them softly.

 

When Marc wakes up the next time he realizes quickly he's alone, feeling disappointent about that but he was the one that left the first time, making Marc wonder if this was Valentino's plan, change the tables but then he sees a note lying on the pillow next to him and he rolls on his front to read it.

_*Sorry I had to leave, I had an appointment I couldn't cancel but please, come to my house tonight, I'll cook for you to make it up, Valentino._


	9. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt coming from zjemciciastko, I know Vale isn't a doctor in this but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway <3

**May 31st, Mugello Circuit, 2013**

You could hear a penny drop on Marc's side of the garage, crew watching the screen, practice for the Mugello grand prix in full swing when suddenly Marc loses the front and goes down, throwing himself off dangerously close to the wall, tumbling through the air and leaving a trail of dust.

"Fuck, how hard do they go at the end of the straight?" one of the mecanics asks.

"More then 200 mph."

"Shit."

The crew watches how Marc squirms in the gravel on hands and knees and when a marshall takes his shoulder, the Spaniard falls to his side. When Marc is being placed on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance, Santi hurries towards the medical centre, just arriving when the ambulance stops and wheels Marc out, trying to sit up straight and pushing away the hands that try to hold him back down.

"I'm fine really." Santi hears his rider say.

"Marc," Santi says and looks at Marc,"go with them, you had a seriously hard crash, let them see if you're ok."

"I am ok!"

"Marc." Santi says stern.

"Fine." Marc mumbles.

The Spaniard lies back down again, sighing while they ride him into the building, doctors taking their time to remove his leathers and lay it aside, taking some x-rays with the equipment they have but after the x-rays the doctors aren't satisfied yet and tell Santi to take Marc to the hospital, just to be sure he's really ok.

After some x-rays and tests, the doctors conclude Marc is fine but later during the day his back plays up, feeling the muscles tense and he stretches a couple of times, being able to relax them but after some time the tension is back.

"Why don't you ask the manager if he can fit you in with a masseur." Santi says.

"Yeah, maybe I will."

"Ask for a pretty brunette, I'm sure she'll get you back in form." Santi smirks.

"Wrong anatomy." Marc mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I will yeah, see you tomorrow."

Later that day someone knocks on the door, Marc opening and seeing the masseur standing, tall, slender, curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Hi,"he says a bit insecure,"you asked for a masseur?"

"Yes, yes I did, come in, sorry."

"That's ok." the Italian walks past him and into livingroom, unfolding his table and gesturing for Marc to lie down.

Marc steps forward, removing his shirt and jeans, hopping on the table in just his boxers, face down while Valentino focusses on his task of rubbing the oil on his legs before he moves to his hip, blue color now almost gone, fingers massaging the flesh and Marc bites his lip. 

"You know, my neck feels a bit.....painfull, maybe you could extend the massaging a bit?" he asks.

Valentino smiles, looking at Marc and nodding.

Marc stretching himself a little, making his muscles stand out just that little bit more and Valentino stares at them before Marc places his arms above his head and sighs when he feels those skillful fingers slide up over his back, thumbs digging in the skin between his shoulderblades and he can't help the little moan that escapes his lips, feeling the Italians fingers falter a little before the resume their massage.

"You ok?" Valentino asks, voice trembling a little.

"I'm ok, just...enjoying the feel of your hands on me." he says while releasing a soft hum.

Valentino bites his lip wondering if the Spaniard knows what he's doing to him, thinking it's a good thing he can't see him or the blush that's on his cheeks. Slowly working his way down Marc's back and up again, he moves them down and inwards and he dips them a little underneath the elastic of his boxers and hearing the Spaniards breath hitch, smiling he pulls them back.

"That wasn't very proffesional." Marc says.

Spaniard turning on his side and resting his head on his hand, smile playing around his lips and looking at Valentino.

"I apoligize, I let myself get carried away for a moment I guess."

Marc smiles, lying back down while Valentino takes his position next to the table, resuming his work on the Spaniards back when Marc turns his head.

"That's not very proffesional either." Marc says.

His fingers reach out and skim over the Italians crotch, feeling the hardened cock there and Valentino grabs his wrist.

"Don't..."

"Come on, I caused it, the least I can do is help you with it."

Marc smirks and sits up, eyes watching the Italian who looks everywhere but at Marc.

"I'll gonna take a shower, then."

Marc leaves the room, followed by Vale who grabs his things, listening to the water that falls inside the shower and the moment it stops, he hears the door opening and the Italian closes his bag before he turns around, breath catching in his throat when he sees Marc is wearing nothing but a towel and a dirty smirk around his lips.

"This is mean." he whispers, but Marc can hear the smile in his voice.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

Marc smiles sweetly and walks past him when Vale suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, Marc's arms winding around his neck while the Italian pushes him backwards and against the table. Marc's fingers start opening the buttons of Vale's shirt, sliding it aside and his fingertips softly stroke his muscles, ending up at the waistband of his jeans and already opening it up but Vale grabs his hands and breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Marc asks.

"I'm taking a huge risk here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a staffmember of this hotel, you are a guest, if someone, anyone, finds out about this I could get fired."

"I won't tell if you won't." Marc says.

The Italian is not convinced and closes his eyes, Marc leaning in and kissing his neck, fingers ghosting over the Italians side.

"I know you want too."

Vale allows Marc to open his jeans and he slides his hands inside, cupping his asscheeks and pulling him in while Marc now sucks on his pulsepoint. Suddenly Vale leans back and seals their lips in a passionate kiss, Marc pushing his jeans and boxers down and Vale lifts Marc on the table, sitting himself down in the chair and he opens Marc's towel Marc placing his hands behind him on the table to lift his hips while Valentino pulls the towel away, making his cock jump up, Vale's eyes slowly moving upwards over the most beautiful body he has ever seen, slowly standing up between his legs, fingers sliding over soft skin untill he is just inches away from Marc's face.

"I've had a lot of people on my table in my carreer but you.....you are by far the most gorgeous one of them." he whispers.

Before Marc can say something his lips are on him again, kissing him hard and moaning into his mouth when Marc opens up and their tongues find each other. Vale hooking his fingers in the backs of Marc's knees and pulling him against him, Marc groaning when their cocks rub together, wrapping his legs around his waist and locking his ancles on the Italians back. Leaning back, placing his hands behind him, Marc lays his head in his neck when Vale wraps his fingers around their cocks, tugging them while rocking his hips forward, eyes taking in the stunning body before him. Leaning forward, his lips attach themself to Marc's pulsepoint, sucking hard and hearing Marc's breath hitch before he feels fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled into a deep passionate kiss. 

Swallowing moans and whimpers, Marc wrapping his legs around a narrow waist and pulling him even closer against him Vale starts tugging faster and moving the thumb over Marc's tip hearing his breath hitch before releasing a groan and reaching orgasm, quickly followed by Vale. Kissing lazily untill they come back from their high, bort smile into the kiss, cleaning themselfs up and dressing again, Marc watches silently when Vale packs his things and comes back for one last kiss. 

"If you have the need again for a massage, please don't hesitate to call for me." he whispers.

"I won't, trust me." Marc smiles.


	10. Chance Meeting III

When Marc enters his house and walk into the dining room, he can not believe what he is seeing. The table is laid, there is a candle in the middle and soft music plays in the background. Marc feels two arms snaking around his waist and Marc leans back against his solid chest.

"This is beautiful." he whispers.

Valentino kisses Marc's neck, Spaniard tilting his head to the side and giving the Italian more room, closing his eyes and just enjoing his closeness when suddenly a ping sounds.

"Dinner is ready." 

Valentino presses his lips against Marc's cheek and brings him to his seat, he pulls it back for Marc and walks to the oven, from which he pulls a lasagne dish and Marc laughs when he sets it on the table.

"You made lasagne for me." Marc says.

"Pretty much the only thing I don't screw up." he says apologetically.

"I love it." Marc say.

"Well, if you don't, it's my moms recipe so I'll just her blame."he says with a wink.

Marc scoop something on his plate and as he takes the first bite Valentino looks at Marc intently, it's still a little hot but the delicious taste of tomatoes and cheese makes Marc moan softly.

"This is divine." Marc say.

Valentino feels relieved and together they eat the whole lasagna dish. Then he stands up and reaches out his hand to Marc.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" he asks.

"Of course you may."

Marc gives him his hand and he pulls him up slowly, he takes Marc to the living room so that you have more space and his arm moves around his waist while the fingers of his other hand lace with Marc's, Marc's free arm goes around his neck. They move slowly on the soft sounds of the music, Marc placing his chin on Valentino's shoulder and eyes wondering over the luxery of the appartent again and he frowns.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, you don't have much furniture but what you have seems expensive and then dinner last night, that must have cost you a fortune too."

"Ever heard of MotoGP?"

"Sure, always thought those guys are crazy, racing a circuit with such high speed risking their lives every two weeks."

"They get payed a lot to take those risks and there are brilliant doctors around, they get massages..."

"How do you know...." 

Suddenly Marc stop talking and lean back to look at him, the eyes, the voice and suddenly Marc knows.

"Oh my god, you.....you're him! You've won what was it again...nine titles, you're a legend, oh my god and I didn't recognize you! I feel so stupid!" Marc say horrified.

"Don't please, it was very refreshing that you did not recognize me, everywhere I go I am being followed, I have no more time for myself so last saterday and yesterday and today with you were amazing because you gave me the opportunity to just to be myself and not the racing star, thank you for that. "

"You're welcome," Marc says.

Both smile and lean in for a kiss, it's soft and sweet and slow and Marc's arms wind around Valentino's neck while the Italian moves his around Marc's waist, turning his face and deepening the kiss, both moaning when Valentino pushes Marc flush against him. They keep moving to the music, not bothered to see where they are going and suddenly Marc finds himself with his back against the window that go from floor to ceiling. Letting his head fall back against it, he closes his eyes, Valentino's kisses moving to his neck while his fingers open the buttons on Marc's shirt and he slides the fabric aside to carress strong muscles that twitch under his fingers, lips moving down and kissing a path down while he slowly sits on his haunches. Marc shivers under the ministrations, arms next to his body and fingers splayed out against the cold glass of the window, he breathlessly watches how the Italian opens his jeans and slowly pulls it down to move forward and mouth at the erection.

"Oh god..."

Marc's fingers slip in his hair while his head falls back again, feeling how Valentino tugs down his boxers and his cock springs free, not wasting much time, the Italian swallows him whole, sinking down completly and tongue curling around the shaft, feeling how Marc frantically starts to tug his hair and reluctantly he lets him slip out and he moves up over a shuddering body.

"You ok?" Valentino asks, kissing his cheek softly.

"Yes, just....so fucking close."

"I've beraly started." Valentino chuckles.

"I know...fuck you're good with your tongue."

"Thank you,"Valentino searches for his lips and he kisses him passionatly before he breaks it and looks at Marc,"I want you to top."

Marc's eyes fly open and he looks at the Italian, almost shocked.

"What?"

"I've fucked you twice now, I want to turn the tables and let you top me."

The Italian leans forward again and litters his skin with kisses while Marc's mind goes into overdrive.

"But I've never...."

Valentino stops with his kisses and leans back to look at Marc, surprised.

"You've never topped before?"

"No, sorry..."

"It's ok, I'll help you."

Marc nods and Valentino laces their fingers together to guide him to the bedroom, while the Italian undresses Marc takes his time to look around, something he didn't really have time for last time and it's much the same here then in the livingroom, the furniture he has looks very expensive and he sees at least three doors of which one probably leads to an equally luxery bathroom. He's so lost in thought that when Valentino cups his cheek he almost jumps back in shock.

"Hey, it's just me."

"Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought."

The Italian laces their fingers, walking backwards and Marc lets his eyes move down over the most beautiful body he has ever seen, cock already hard and bobbing up and down making Marc bite his lip before he locks in on dark blue. Valentino sits on the side of the bed, pulling Marc in his lap, the Spaniard straddling him, arms sliding around each other and lips finding lips in a passionate kiss. Valentino's fingers cupping Marc's asscheeks and pulling him flush against him, both moaning when their cocks brush and when Valentino brings one hand between them and traces Marc's cock the Spaniard takes his wrist to stop him.

"Please don't." he whispers.

"Still close?"

Marc nods against his lips and Valentino smiles.

"You want me to prepare myself?"

"Could you?"

"Sure,"Valentino says and lies back on the bed, Marc keeping some distance,"enjoy the show."

The Italian takes some lube and starts working himself open, lazily stroking his cock at the same time and Marc never would have thought it but it's the most erotic thing he has ever seen. First one finger disappears into him, then two, seeing them moving around and the moment Valentino let's out a loud whimper Marc's eyes look at him in an instant, worried.

"I'm fine," Valentino says hoars,"that was my prostate."

After another finger has been pushed inside, he releases them and beckons for Marc to come closer, the Spaniard leaning over him and Valentino pulls him into a deep kiss. Rolling them over and straddling him, the Italian takes Marc's cock and places it against his opening, letting the tip slip inside him before he grabs the headboard, locking in on dark chocolate while he slowly sinks down completly, pausing for a moment and when he starts rocking his hips forward both moan, Marc pushing his head back into the pillow and biting his lip, fingers digging in Valentino's hips while the Italian sits up and places his hands on Marc's chest. Letting his head fall back, he starts rocking faster while Marc starts to thrust upwards, aiming for his prostate and by the beautiful sounds the Italian makes he hits it every time. Slowly Marc opens his eyes, moving them up over the most gorgeous body he has ever seen to lock in on dark blue that radiate lust and desire.

"Harder." the Italian whispers.

He grabs Valentino's asscheeks to pull him closer and thrusting up harder inside him, both moaning at the feeling, Marc placing his feet on the matrass and Valentino leaning back against them making Marc slip inside even deeper.

"Fuck."

Valentino leans forward, hands placed next to Marc's head and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss, Valentino's lips kissing a path to his ear.

"Touch me." he whispers.

Marc let's a hand move between them, Italian leaning back to give him room and the Spaniard curls his fingers around Valentino's hard cock, tugging and slipping the thumb over his tip before he pushes away the foreskin and touches his most sensitive spot making Valentino moan, head falling back again.

"Close...." he murmers.

Marc bites his lip, tugging faster and feeling the Italian shudder and still for a moment before he jerks and finds his release, clenching around Marc and pulling the younger over too. Breathing hard, they sit like that for some time before Valentino slowly moves off, winching when Marc slips out of him, reaching for a cloth he cleans Marc up before he lies on his back.

"Come here."

Marc rolls on his side and curls himself around the Italian, fingers drawning patters on the Italians chest while his weave through Marc's hair.

"So, when is the next race?" Marc asks.

"Next weekend, Motegi, Japan. My flight leaves wednesday morning,"the Italian says, fingertips softly carressing Marc's upperarm now,"next one is in Australia and then Malaysia, we won't be back in Europe untill the first week of November."

"So I won't see you for a month?" Marc asks.

"Unless you come with me."

Marc's fingers freeze before he slowly looks up, meeting crystal blue.

"Really? You're asking me to come with you? For a month?"

"For as long as you want."

"As a friend?"

"I wish I could tell everyone you are so much more, but in that world, I can't, not yet."

"I know."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad and I'd love to come with you."

"Good."

"I've never been in Japan. I've never been outside this city, never had the money for it, or anything else for that matter, that shirt and jeans I was wearing yesterday evening, that's the best I have."

"We're going to change that."

"You're going to buy me clothes?" Marc asks and rests his chin on Valentino's chest.

"I'll buy you anything you want because you deserve the best the world has to offer."

Marc bites his lip, hardly believing what is happening and Valentino smiles, fingers weaving through his hair.

"And after we're back, you're going to move in with me."

"What? Why? What's wrong with my house?"

"The place where it is, it's too dangerous, I've been looking it up and there are fights and even shootings every week, I'd worry about you, I just want you safe, I want to take care of you if you'll let me, give you everything you had to miss out on your whole life, you can travel with me all over the world."

Suddenly Marc leans up and kisses the Italian deeply, fingers slip in Marc's hair and turn his face to deepen the kiss while his other hand slides up over his back leaving goosebumps behind.

"Thank you." Marc whispers against his lips.

"Anytime."


	11. Coffeebreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Highlightlover 4693, hope you like it darling <3

He was early, thrity minutes to early to be precise but he aways was when he was meeting a potential new supplier for his hotel. When he heard about his current one he was going to sell and move abroad, he needed a new one and about half a year ago, he heard about this coffeeshop 'Coffee&Bread' not very original but the things he heard were all good, very good so he decided to make an appointment with the manager and told him about it, setting up a meeting where he would taste some sandwiches and he could see if they were good enough for his hotel. 

"Can I help you sir?"

Valentino turns around to be met with dark chocolate eyes that look at him questingly.

"I have an appointment with Livio Suppo."

"Oh, ok, who can I say is here?"

"Valentino Rossi."

With a nod of his head, the waiter turns and leaves, being watched by Valentino who's eyes move down over the form and he smiles.

"Mr Rossi?" Valentino looks up and he sees a middle aged man standing,"I'm Livio Suppo, the manager."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

The two shake hands and Livio leads the Italian to a table in the back, gesturing to a waiter before both sit down, several papers in Livio's hand with the menu and other things that need to be settled.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Valentino looks up and sees the same waiter standing as before and he smiles, getting one in return before the waiter looks at his boss again.

"Water will be fine, Marc." Livio says.

While Marc walks away, the Italian can't help but watch him go and he bites the inside of his cheek, startled when Livio calls his name.

"Sorry."

Valentino looks at the menu while Livio explains to him what sort of sandwiches it are and together they make a selection, when Marc comes back with the drinks, the Italian tries to make eyecontact but Marc doesn't look at him again, the waiter busy with scribbling down what Livio wants brought to the table, teeth biting his lowerlip in concentration and it even makes him more adorable then he already is.

During tasting the sandwiches Valentino can't help but be impressed with the taste and every time he sees Marc walking past or at their table he tries to catch his attention but it seems like he is avoiding the Italian. After a coffee, both men place their signature under a contract and the Italian leans back.

"So,"he says,"you'll send someone every morning to bring the freshly baked break and the sandwiches?"

"Even if I have to do so personally." Livio smiles.

"About that,"Valentino says and leans forward,"I want him to bring it."

Livio looks at who he points and he frowns.

"Marc? We have our own personal...."

"I want Marc."

"Ok, I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

The Italian stands up and shakes Livio's hand before he walks away, eyes roaming the coffeehouse for Marc and when he sees him Marc looks at him, the Italian giving him a wink and he smiles when he sees a slight blush.

 

The next moring, Valentino is in the kitchen so early his employee frowns at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, just...you're never here this early."

"It's the first delivery from that coffeehouse, I want to make sure everything is ok."

"Ok."

The moment there is a knock on the door Valentino freezes but springs into action when his employee walks to the door.

"No!" he says a bit to loud and his employee stops dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"Erm....why don't you go see if you can help the morningshift in the breakfastroom."

"But I never...."Valentino throws him a look that makes him step back,"but there's a first time for everything."

After he is gone, the Italian walks to the door and takes a deep breath before he opens the door, seeing Marc standing in just jeans and a shirt and he smiles.

"Hey Marc."

"Mr. Rossi."

"Please call me Valentino."

"Valentino." he says and the sound of his name rolling of those lips makes him almost shiver.

"Come in."

The Italian steps aside letting Marc in and while closing the door, he just can't take his eyes off of him. Slowly walking up to him he watches how Marc takes the freshly baked bread out, delicious smell spreading in the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well, you asked for me, I understood."

"I know I just...Livio told me you have your own delivery service so I didn't know if you would actually come."

Marc stops with taking out the bread and pauses, Vale tilting his head and frowning.

"Why did you ask for me?" he whispers.

"Because I had to see you again," he says and walks up to him, stopping right behind him,"and this seemed the perfect opportunity to get you alone."

Suddely Valentino places his arms on either side of Marc, trapping him.

"I know your reputation." he whispers.

"My reputation?" Valentino asks, the shiver running through Marc when he feels the Italians breath in his neck not escaping him.

"Yes, you're 38 years old, CEO of one of the most exclusive hotels in the city and another woman on your arm and in your bed every weekend to entertain you."

"You think I asked for you because I want you to entertain me for a weekend?" he says, planting a soft kiss on the skin.

"Why should I be different?" Marc almost moans.

"Because you're not a woman."

"What?"

"Those women were just....flings."

"So....you're gay?"

"Hm."

Marc slowly turns around in the small space, eyes locking in on blue and both lean in to close the distance between them, lips meeting in a soft kiss that soon turns deeper, Marc's fingers clenching in the fabric of Valentino's shirt while the olders hands move around him and slide down into his backpockets and he squeezes and pushes Marc against him making both moan. When they break it, both are panting and Valentino lays his forehead against Marc's.

"I should go,"he whispers,"mr Suppo will start to wonder where I am."

"I know,"Valentino says and steps back, both immediatly missing the closeness,"you'll come back tomorrow?"

"Of course."Marc smiles.

He walks to the door and hand reaching out when suddenly Valentino grabs his arms and pulls him back for a long last kiss.

"I'll count the hours."


	12. Carwash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prompt for Always_Dreaming, hope you like it sweetie <3

"Marc! Come in here!"

The young Spaniard looks up from his phone, psuhing it away while he walks into the office of his boss, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to the younger.

"I need someone who wants his car washed but he can't come here, you need to go there."

Marc takes the piece of paper and reads the adress.

"This is one of the most expensive neighboorhoods."

"I know, it's some high profile writer, he's busy writing a script for a movie so you need to go there."

"Ok, I'll load up the van, can I take someone with me?"

"No, you've got this alone."

Marc nods and walks out, loading up the van and driving off, it takes him sometime to find the right house but when he does, he whistles softly, the house is huge, it's like a castle and he pushes the botton.

"Who is this?" it sounds irritated.

"Uhm, I'm Marc Marquez, I'm here to clean your car."

"Oh, right, come in."

The gate slowly moves, opening up and slowly, Marc drives inside before the gate closes again behind him. He parks the car on the driveway and when he gets out, he sees a couple of cars standing and he wonders for a moment which one he needs to clean.

"Hey, I'm Valentino Rossi."

"Marc Marquez."

Marc turns around and sees a long slender figure walking up to him, dressed in slacks and dark blue shirt that makes his blue eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Can you do all of them? Or at least the black and red one."

"Uhm,"Marc looks at the cars, none of which are that dirty,"sure, I'll start with those and then work my way through them."

"Great, I'll be sitting over there,"he says and points to a covered terrace,"if you have any questions just ask, but not too much, I'm working on a script that needs to be done tomorrow and I'm behind already."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone," Marc smiles,"just one request."

"Which is?"

"I need to connect the hose on the waterfaucet, you have one here I can use?"

"Yeah sure, there's one over there."

Marc follows the man's finger and sees it, nodding he smiles again and he watches how the man walka away and sits down underneath the sunscreen before he walks to the van and gets the hose and other equipment out.

 

About an hour later, Marc's jeans and shirt are soaked and not only from the water but the sun is scorching so he decides to take his shirt off. When he walks to the van he catches Valentino watching him and Marc smiles, Italian smiling back and while washing the second car, Marc can feel his eyes in his back, watching him. He knows he probably shouldn't because he needs to work but Marc can't help stretching just a bit too much and bending over to soak the sponge in the water, using a bit too much and being a bit clumsy ending up with wet hair and when he is busy washing the bonnet, he wriggles his ass a bit too much. When Marc turns around he almost bumps into the tall Italian who looks down at him with a fiery look in his eyes.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to be working."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't but..."

Before Marc knows what is happening Valentino leans forward and crashes their lips together, hands grab his hips and he pushes him backwards against the bonnet of the car, Spaniard placing his hands on the metal and leaning back while he starts kissing him back.

"How am I supposed to work when such a gorgeous soaking wet hot guy is washing my car and provoking me?"

Valentino's hands move lower, hooking in the backs of Marc's knees and he lifts them up before they move up again, cupping his ass and pulling him flush against him while swiveling his hips.

"You feel that?"

Marc swallows hard and nods against his lips letting a moan escape when Valentino bites his lower lip.

"I've been fucking hard for the past hour watching you move, stretching your muscles, wriggling that sexy ass."

The Italian squeezes his asscheeks and rocks his hips forward, Marc letting his head fall back and Valentino kisses his way down, licking and sucking hot skin. Fingers slip in his hair when he bites a niple and tugs it with his teeth but panicking when he feels fingers working on his jeans and his hands go there.

"Come on, Marc, you can't get me al worked up and then deny me."

"It's not that I don't want too, but you are a cliënt, if my boss hears about this..."

"Are you telling him? Cause I won't."

Valentino smirks and feels Marc's fingers losen around his wrists, allowing him to pop the button and pull the zipper down. Marc places his hands behind him on the bonnet again and places his feet on the bumper of the car so he can lift his hips and Valentino can pull his jeans down just far enough to free his hard cock, blue eyes admiringly moving down over a glistening wet muscled chest and they come to rest on that thick throbbing cock and he curls his fingers around it making Marc moan. Falling to his knees, he swallows him whole.

"Oh fuck..."

Marc's head falls back, hips rising from the bonnet and eyes closed, fully focussed on that tongue that curls around his shaft, pushes the foreskin down and licks his most sensetive spot before he moves further up and slips through the slit. Fingers slip in his hair and he rocks his hips forward, feeling himself being engulfed by that amazing heat, when Valentino tastes some pre-cum, he lets it slip out of his mouth making Marc whine and he gets up.

"Why did you stop?" Marc whines.

"Because, my beautiful boy,"he says and kisses his lips sweetly,"I want something out of this too."

"You want me to suck you?"

"No, I want you to turn around, place your hands flat on the bonnet and bend over so I can work you open to fuck you."

Marc shivers with the words, kicking his shoes out and slipping out of his jeans and boxers he turns around, hands placed on the bonnet and bending over, looking over his shoulder and smirking.

"Come on then, work me open and fuck me hard."

Vale smiles and leans over him, one hand fisting his cock and the other working him open slowly, fingers twisting and sciccoring, touching his prostate and soon having a shuddering and whimpering Spaniard beneath him that is almost begging him to be fucked. The Italian pulls his asscheeks apart and aligns his cock against Marc's opening, pushing inside with one slow roll of his hips untill he fills him completly, stilling and head burried in Marc's neck he feels the other breathing harsh and when he starts to push back, Valentino smiles. Sinking his teeth in Marc's skin while he pulls out almost all the way to slam inside deep, Marc releasing a glutteral moan and letting his head fall forward. The thrusting stays hard and deep, abusing the youngers prostate every time, Valentino's hands sliding over his skin, over his side and standing up, they grab his asscheeks, pulling them apart and watching how his thick cock disappears inside Marc completly, thrusting faster, Marc can feel the Italians balls slapping his ass only hightening the longing and pushing him further towards the edge. 

Valentino circles Marc's waist with his arms, one hand moving down to wrap around his cock and the other moves up and pulls Marc upwards, Spaniards hand reaching back and slipping in Valentino's hair to pull him in a sloppy messy kiss while Valentino's nail scrapes his nipple making the other groan into their kiss, biting the Italians lip, face burried in his neck Valentino starts thrusting hard and deep upwards while tugging the Spaniards cock roughly, feeling his body tense up in is arms before he comes, clenching deliciously around Valentino's cock and pulling him over too. Spent, both fall forward, breathing hard and winching when Valentino slips out of him Marc suddenly shivers, vaguely being aware of one arm circling his back and one underneath his knees to be lifted up, he blinks.

"What about your cars?" he murmers while his head falls on Valentino's shoulder.

"They're not going anywhere and if necessary you'll just come back again tomorrow."

Marc smiles and snuggles deeper into the Italians embrace to surrender to sleep.


	13. The Prince and the Stable Boy

While Prince Marc is walking through the long stoney hallway towards his bedroom, he is suddenly pushed against the wall, hands grabbing his wrists and placing his hands above his head and finding crystal blue's watching him.

"You are taking a lot of risks coming here," Prince Marc says,"I told you I would come to you."

"You are worth taking the risk and I couldn't wait any longer."

"Am I also worth risking death?"

"Most definitly."

Valentino's eyes move lower, resting on Marc's full lips and he leans in only for Prince Marc to turn his cheek.

"Not here."

Prince Marc breaks free from the Italians grip and laces their fingers to pull him to and inside his room, his very large and luxery room, Valentino notices. He falters in his step and looks around, turning and making his fingers slip from Prince Marc's, eyes moving through the room, seeing a very large vanity standing, a richly decorated closet, a fire place with a huge painting of his father and mother, King Juliá and Queen Roser and both Princes Marc and Alex. The Italian walks closer towards it and looks at it, head in his neck to see it and he jumps when he hears a loud click, turning towards the sounds and seeing Prince Marc leaning against the door, eyes sparkling and smirk around those perfect lips.

"That freaks me out." Valentino says.

"I forgot you've never been here before."

"No, because our other encounters were at my quarters, far away from the King and Queen, who will, as you said, have me killed if they find me here."

"But you said I was worth the risk."Prince Marc pouts.

"You are, my Prince." Valentino says and smiles.

"Don't call me that." Prince Marc says, shaking his head.

"But it's what you are."

"Outside these walls, yes, but inside, no, inside these walls, in my private quarters it's just Marc and you are my equal, ok?"

"Ok, Marc."

Prince Marc walks towards him and into his open arms, lips finding each other and while kissing, fingers slip underneath clothing to pull them up and off, eventually falling on the bed in just breeches and it makes Valentino sit up breaking the kiss while his hands carress the sheet.

"Is this silk?" he asks, eyes wide.

"Hm-uh."

Prince Marc sits up too, lips kissing the skin of his shoulder and fingers carressing toned muscles, the Italians skin having gotten that tanned due to the work he does outside in the sun with the horses.

"I've never seen something so beautiful,"Valentino says and yelping when Prince Marc bites down on his skin,"present company excluded, of course."

"Of course."

Prince Marc slides his hand up to cup his cheek and turn it towards him to kiss his lips. Valentino quickly gives in, turning his body towards the Prince and pushing him back into the soft sheets and pillows, wedging a leg between his and rubbing his upperleg against the Prince's obvious bulge making a moan escape his lips. Valentino's hands placed next to Prince Marc's head while the Prince's fingers carress his side before they move lower and between their body's to pull the string that keeps his breeches up, after having pulled it loose, Prince Marc's hands move to his back and slip underneath the breeches over the curve of the Italians buttocks and he grabs two perfectly round asscheeks, pulling him tighter against him both moaning into the kiss. Valentino sits up and allows Prince Marc to push his breeches down and when it falls next to the bed, Valentino is already kissing his way down the most beautiful body he has ever seen. writing beneath him on the silk sheets. Fingers pulling the string and loosening it before he curls his fongers around the band and pushes it down. Smiling when a very hard cock springs free and without much hesitation he swallows him whole. Fingers slip in his hair and Prince Marc arches his back up in pleasure, releasing a loud moan while Valentino curls his tingue around his cock, tracing the underside and dragging through the slit while his fingers slip between his asscheeks and he starts working him open. 

Taking his time, relishing in the beautiful moans and whimpers coming from the Prince's lips, being amazed by the fact he is causing them, he keeps working him open before he pulls his fingers back and let's his cock slip from between his fingers, earning a whine from Prince Marc's lips. Valentino smiles and sits on his knees between his legs before he places one hand next to his head and the other slides underneath his back, Prince Marc placing his feet on the matrass and pushing up his hips so Valentino can place his cock against his opening slipping the tip inside, hand moving from the matras to grab the headboard while they look at each other. The moment Prince Marc nods, Valentino burries himself deep inside the Prince with one hard brutal thrust, Prince Marc biting his lip to keep the scream inside that threatens to escape his lips. Hands grabbing the wooden bars of the bed, giving resistance when Valentino thrusts inside him hard and deep, impaling himself on his shaft. 

Prince Marc's fingers carress Valentino's side, nails scraping over the skin making the Italian shiver, Prince Marc chuckles and one hand moves down to grab his asscheek and the other slips in his hair to pull him into a deep kiss, swallowing moans and whimpers, thrusting remaining hard and deep. The kiss quickly turns deeper, teeth sometimes bite and Valentino's hand searching for Prince Marc's, taking it and placing it next to his head, fingers laced. Aiming for Prince Marc's prostate and succeeding, Prince Marc closing his eyes in delight and mouth falling open while his legs wrap around his waist, Valentino leaning back and letting his eyes take in the way that gorgeous body is writing beneath him, unraveling beautiful and pushing him to the edge. Shifting his weight on the hand that is laced with Prince Marc's, his other hand moves between their body's and he starts tugging his cock, making short movements in time with his thrusting, being pulled down into a passionate kiss while Prince Marc explodes in his hand, body going rigid and muscles clenching around him like a vice and pulling him over too. 

Slowly pulling out and falling besides him on his side, Valentino grabs a cloth and cleans Prince Marc up, when he is done he just looks at him, eyes still closed, blissful expression on his face and chest still rapidly moving up and down.

"You're beautiful." Valentino whispers.

"So are you." Prince Marc answers.

Valentino smiles and bites his lip, Prince Marc raises his hand and cups his cheek to make him look at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"That it's ashame we can never be, that your father will force you to marry some girl and have a family with her."

"Don't want a girl or a family with her, I want you."

"Your father will never approve of me, you know that."

"It's my life."

"It's his Kingdom, his say,"the Italian says and covers Prince Marc's hand with his own,"and besides, your turning twenty in two months and you know what that means."

"I know," Prince Marc sighs and rolls on his side to nestle himself against his lover,"I don't want to let you go."

"I know," Valentino cups the back of Prince Marc's head and presses a kiss against his temple before that hand carresses his back lovingly,"I know, mio amore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio amore -> my love
> 
> so there will probably be a part two but I don't really know what that will be up <3


	14. The Prince and the Stable Boy part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part, where we go back in time and see how the Prince and the Stable Boy met

About halfway the night, Prince Marc wakes up and he immediatly misses a warm body being wrapped around him, sitting up he sees his lover standing near the window, looking outside and he slips out of bed, walking up to him and sliding his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss against his shoulderblade. Feeling the Italian shiver he smiles, covering Prince Marc's hands with his own and linking their fingers.

"You remember the first time we met?" the Italian asks.

"Hm, of course I do, it was the most amazing night of my life."

"Now six months ago."

"Seems like yesterday."

 

_When Prince Marc arrives in the stable, he sees the smooth tanned backside of a tall boy who is holding the reins and is softly stroking the nose of a beautyful white horse._

_"Hey." the Prince says._

_The boy jumps, spooking the horse and it starts to prance and making blowing noises through his norse._

_"Wow, it's ok, calm down."_

_The boy places himself in front of the horse and looks at it, keeping his distance and talking to it in a soft hushed tone while holding up his hands, indicating he means no harm, slowly he steps closer, horse stepping back, still anxious but the boy keeps coming closer, one hand carefully sliding up it's nose while the other moves underneath it._

_"Sshh, you're ok." the boy whispers._

_He lays his forehead against the hore's and closes his eyes before he smiles._

_"That's better." he whispers._

_The boy takes the reins and walks the horse to the feed box, waiting until the horse is eating before he looks up, the intruder now leaning against the wall and arms crossed._

_"You shouldn't do that."_

_"I'm sorry, is he ok?"_

_"Yes, he is now."_

_The boy strokes the side of the horse before he walks closer and then he sees who it is and he freezes._

_"Prince Marc..." the boy says and falls to his knees._

_It makes the Prince step forward and take his hands, pulling him up again, looking into the two most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen and that look at him confusing._

_"Please don't do that." he says kindly._

_"But you are the Prince."_

_"I know, but I was hoping we could forget that for awhile and exchange the whole Prince subject to teacher student?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well,"the Prince says and lets go of the boys hands, immediatly missing the contact,"I am hearing all these stories about a boy working in the stables that seems to be able to talk to the horses and let them do what they want so....horses have always had my interest so I was wondering if you could teach me how to look after horses."_

_"Look after them?"_

_"Yes, how to feed them, wash them, brush them, those sort of things."_

_"Erm, yeah sure."_

_"Great," the Prince says and smiles,"what's your name?"_

_"Valentino."_

_"Just as beautiful as your eyes and the rest of you." the prince says and let's his eyes move over Valentino's tanned chest._

_Valentino ducks his head and blushes making Prince Marc chuckle and it's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard._

_In the next two hours, Valentino learns Prince Marc how to appraoch a horse when he is a stranger, making sure that the horse can see you and your hands, so the horse knows you have no bad intentions. After Prince Marc has fed it, Valentino leads it outside and into a clearing next to the shed where a puddle of mud is. Valentino hooks the horse up in the wash rack so he has his hands free and he picks up the hose, turning it on and beckening Prince Marc to stand next to him, placing the hose nozzle in his hand and covering it with his own, Prince Marc finding himself almost envelopped by the Italian._

_"Push down the button while pointing at the ground, make sure the water is warm enough."_

_Valentino feels the water and hums satisfied, brining the nozzle up and starting with the tail._

_"First you do the tail, make sure it is drenched before you you do the legs, front and back, then the body and finally the head."_

_The moment the water sprays over the head the horse starts to shake it, blowing puffs of breath out it nose and spraying the two with it, both boys closing their eyes and laughing. After the horse has stopped, Valentino loosens his grip around the nozzle and the water stops flowing, letting his arms falls down besides his body, Prince Marc turns around, still smiling he looks at Valentino, the Italians wet hair sticking to his forehead and chest wet and he is such a sight to behold like that, eyes moving down over his body and realizing he's making him nevous with his staring when his fingers start playing with each other._

_"Now what?" he asks._

_"Now we let the horse run for a bit so it can dry, I'll shampoo it some other time."_

_The Italian releases the horse and turns it around to look at Prince Marc again._

_"Slap his rear."_

_"What?" the Prince says, eyes wide._

_"Slap his rear, he'll run."_

_"Are you sure?" he asks, narrowing his eyes._

_"Yes, I've been working with horses my entire life, come on."_

_Prince Marc slowly walks closer and stops next to him, still hesitating, yet he raises his hand and pets the rear of the horse who starts to run immediatly making both of them laugh._

_"Come on, help me get this inside."_

_Valentino grabs the hose while Prince Marc takes the bucket of water and walks behind him inside the stable, eyes moving over that back and watching the muscles move beautifully with every step. Not noticing Valentino stops Prince Marc bumps into him, making the Italian lose his balance and falling down, bucked of water being knocked out of Prince Marc's hand emptied over them and soaking the both to the bone. Prince Marc's eyes get wide and his mouth falls open._

_"Oh, I am so sorry, are you ok?" Prince Marc asks._

_He sits down on his knees next to Valentino, who is sitting on his knees and hands while he turns his head and looks at the Prince, eyes looking up through his eyelashes and wet streaks of curly hair and without thinking, the Prince frames his face with his hands and pulls him towards him to kiss him. The kiss is quickly deepened, Prince Marc's fingers slipping in wet strands of hair while his tongue carresses the Italians lips that are parted to let him in but as quickly as they did, they also close again and Valentino pushes Prince Marc away. Moving backwards and away from him his breathing is rapid._

_"We can't..." he whispers._

_"Valentino...." Prince Marc says and reaches out his hands but the Italian moves further away from him._

_"No, this isn't right."_

_When Valentino moves to stand up, Prince Marc grabs his wrists and pulls him down, pushing him into the hay and straddling him, not giving the Italian time to react before he presses their lips together again, Valentino's hands grabbing the Prince's hips in an attempt to push him away but when he feels nails scraping over his skin he can't surpress a moan escaping his lips and Prince Marc smiles against his lips. Suddenly Valentino's arms circle his waist and he rolls them over, pushing the Prince back into the hay and deepening it turning his head, being the one to move his tongue over lips and quickly being granted acces. Hand sliding down and underneath his shirt, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips and biting the Prince's lip before he breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against him, eyes closed._

_Feeling hands softly push against his shoulder, he opens his eyes, locking in on dark brown that look at him with lust and desire._

_"I want to see you." the Prince says._

_"What?"_

_"I want to see you, please, undress for me."_

_"Not here,"Valentino says and sits on his haunches to reach Prince Marc his hand,"come with me."_

_The Prince takes the hand and he is being pulled up, fingers laced, Valentino leads him to a ladder and up to the hayloft where he stops in the most secluded part, turning towards the Prince and watching him while pulling the string on his trousers making the garment hang low on his hips, smile around his lips when he sees dark eyes watching the movement with interest. Suddenly the Italian stops and Prince Marc jerks his head up to look at him._

_"You might be a Prince but I'm not giving without receiving something in return." he smirks._

_The Prince smiles, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head to throw away, Valentino's eyes taking in the smooth skin in front of him, slightest hint of muscles and he looks at the Prince._

_"Very nice,"he says,"come here."_

_As on autopilot, the Prince walks closer, stopping in front of him and Valentino's fingers slip in his hair to pull him against him and kiss him passionatly._

_"Undress me." he whispers against his lips._

_Valentino feels how Prince Marc's fingers slip underneath the waistband of his trousers and he pushes it down so it falls to the ground, one hand resting on his asscheek and the other moving forward and lightly touching a slight bulge in the Italians breeches who's breath hitches. Valentino, on his turn, now loosens the Prince's trousers and lets that fall to the ground before he plays with the string of his breeches._

_"Have you ever done this before, with a man or a woman?" the Italian whispers._

_"No."_

_Valentino leans back, creating distance between them but Prince Marc slips his fingers in his hair, keeping him in place._

_"Please, I want this, I want you."_

_"Why? I am just a stable boy, you are a Prince."_

_"I've been watching you, following you with my eyes, the way you move, the way you handle the horses, you make me feel....I've never felt that before and I've never wanted this before, with anyone but I do want it with you."_

_"In the middle of a hayloft?" Valentino asks, raising his eyebrow,"you are a Prince, your first time with someone should be in a luxurious bed with silken sheets."_

_"It's not about where it is it is with who it is that is important, Valentino."_

_Prince Marc cups his cheek, slowly pulling the other down into a kiss, a kiss that starts slow and sweet but quickly turns deep and passionate, hands start to pull and push at breeches and when the two are naked, the Italian guides him to a place where a blanket is lying on the ground and he looks at Valentino, eyes raised._

_"I sometimes sleep here, when one of the horses is sick and I need to stay, on your hands and knees."_

_Prince Marc does what he says, feeling how Valentino kneels between his legs and leans over him, pressing a kiss between his shoulderblades._

_"At some point, this will hurt but I need you to keep breathing and try to relax."_

_Prince Marc nods, hanging his head and Valentino moves backwards, taking Prince Marc's asscheeks and pulling them apart, leaning in and licking Prince Marc's hole making him release a shuddering moan._

_"And don't make to much noise, we wouldn't want anyone to disturb us."_

_Prince Marc nods again and bites his lip to try and keep his moans and whimpers inside while that tongue keeps licking his hole, after some time it makes little stabbing movements and pushes inside a bit. When Valentino pushes in the first finger, Prince Marc tenses, head jerking up and breathing harsh._

_"Relax, it will make it easier."_

_Valentino moves a hand around Prince Marc's waist and takes his cock in hand, smiling when he is already rock hard and he hears a soft moan followed by muscles that relax around his finger and he takes his time to work the Prince open further, sciccoring his fingers and abusing his prostate untill the Prince is moving back on three fingers. Slowly pulling out, the Italian lines himself up against his hole, letting the tip slip inside and one hand moves to the inside, curling his fingers around his cock and while tugging he pushes inside in one roll of his hips. Both moaning, Valentino slowly beginning to thrust inside him, luring the most beautiful sounds from the Prince's lips, moving his other arm around Prince Marc's waist and up, pulling him up and against him, nail scraping his nipple and making Prince Marc whimper. Thrusting up inside him, Valentino cups his cheek, turning his face towards him and pulling him into a kiss, Prince Marc's fingers slipping in his hair and fisting it, both feeling their climax approaching and the moment it comes, Valentino feels the Prince still in his arms before his body starts to tremble, coming over the Italians hand and muscles clenching hard around Valentino's shaft pulling him over too._

 

"Can't believe you really came back." Valentino says, voice still sounding amazed.

"I promised you I would." Prince Marc says.

"I know but....you are a Prince, royalty while I was just a stable boy, a nobody."

"Hey, look at me," Prince Marc turns the Italian in his arms and looks at him,"to me you've never been a nobody, from that night on, you were my everything and you will always be that."

"At least for two months more," Valentino says bitterly, breaking free from Prince Marc's grasp and walking to his clothes to put them back on,"after that you will be someone else's."

"No,"Prince Marc says and walks up to him, grabbing the Italians shirt and making him look at him,"I will never be someone else's."

"Your fathers will is law," Valentino says and pulls back his shirt to put it on,"we will never be able to be together."

"Then we leave."

"What?"

"We leave this place, you and me."

"You can't leave, your father will have his men look for you, he has his eyes everywhere, they will find you, us, and it will cost me my life."

"You said I was worth risking death." Prince Marc reminds him.

Valentino takes a deep breath and smiles, cupping Prince Marc's cheek and pulling him in to kiss his other cheek.

"You are, but I will not allow you to risk yours just for me,"Valentino says and looks at him,"goodbye, my Prince, it was my pleasure."

With that the Italian leaves, leaving a stunned Prince behind.


	15. The Prince and the Stable Boy part 3

The days are passing quickly, Prince Marc being reminded of the bethrotel feast that is coming closer, his father taking up more and more of his time meaning that before Prince Marc knows it, a month has gone by before he has the chance to sneak out again, first trying the stables but when that is empty he creeps further towards the small wooden cabin he inhibitants alone. Seeing a fire burning through the window and a lovely scent of food when he opens the door and walks inside. Valentino's face lighting up when he sees him and standing up to close the distance between them for a kiss.

"I was already starting to believe you had forgotten me." 

"Not a chance."

Prince Marc smiles and wraps his arms around his shouldes to pull the other close for another long deep kis, both moaning into it when their tongues meet when suddenly Prince Marc's stomach rumbles.

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten yet?" Valentino asks.

"I have but the closer this feast gets, the less appetite I seem to have."

"Well, I have roasted pork, bread and a bit of red wine, I know it's not exactly fit for a Prince but..."

"It's perfect." Prince Marc smiles.

"Come, sit down."

Prince Marc sits down on the bench, close enough to the fire to feel the warmth and he looks at it before Valentino sits down next to him, handing him a wooden dinner plate with some meat and bread and handing him a glass of wine. Prince Marc takes it and they click glasses before they take a sip and Marc starts eating. 

"It's all over the courtyard." Prince Marc whispers between bites.

"I know, I've seen it."

There falls a silence over them, Prince Marc continues to eat while Valentino looks into the dancing flames, listening to the sound of the crackle, eyes getting glassy and he jumps when Prince Marc takes his hand making him look at him.

"Hey, we can still leave, just you and me, we'll go somewhere he will never find us."

"There is no such place."

"Yes there is."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this little cabin, it's about two days on foot, it's in the middle of the woods, little lake with it, we can go there."

"How do you know your father doesn't know that?"

"When Alex and I were young, and father would be busy for some days, Captain Hernandez would take us there without him knowing, taught us how to fish and take care of ourselfs. The only ones who know it are us."

"And how do you know they won't tell your father?"

"I know, they both know about us and never said anything, they won't tell."

"I don't know Marc," Valentino sighs,"you will be giving up so much for me."

"And I would gladly do that."

"I don't...."

"Hey," Marc says and puts the dinner plate away to slip on Valentino's lap, straddling him and framing his face with his hands,"I would rather have a couple of months with you in which I am happy and loved and wanted then a lifetime with someone I don't love."

"You mean that?"

"Every word, I love you, and even if father would find us, at least we would have had some time together, time I wouldn't want to miss for anything in the world and i don't care what happens after."

"What if he disinherits you, you could lose your right to be King or he could exile you or throw you in the dungeon."

"I don't need his money or his Kingdom but I do need you and I can life everywhere as long as you're with me and if he does throw me in the dungeon I hope we get to share one." Prince Marc smiles.

"You really have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Prince Marc smiles.

Valentino laughs and leans in to kiss him, short pecks on the lips until Prince Marc slips his fingers in Valentino's hair and turns his face, deepening the kiss. Valentino's fingers moving up over his legs and slipping underneath Prince Marc's shirt to push it up and over his head to let it fall to the floor before Prince Marc returns the favor. While their lips meet again and the kiss continues, hands start tugging strings and where things could have gotten awkward for any other couple, they way Valentino and Prince Marc discard each other from their trousers and breeches goes without even pausing or stumbling, movements the other needs to make so well known by the other by now they can do it blindly. 

Valentino pushes Prince Marc back into the small couch, pressing kisses against his skin while fingers seek out sensitive spots and lure the most beautiful moans and whimpers from his Prince's lips and the moment the Italian rocks inside him, he pushes himself up on his hands, head in his neck and eyes closed, teeth biting his lip and Prince Marc looks at him, the blissfull expression on his face, the beautiful orange glow the fire casts on his skin and the tight muscles that tense with every inwards thrust. Fingers roam the soft skin, carressing his sides and stroking over his nipples hearing Valentino's breath hitch. Prince Marc wraps his legs around Valentino's hips, locking his ancles on his lowerback and arching his back when his prostate is touched, strangled moan escaping his lips. His hands reach out and frame Valentino's face, slowly pulling him down into a deep kiss while the thrusting goes on, slow and deep and abusing his prostate every time. Breathing becomes heavy and the kiss turns even more deeper and passionate, Prince Marc feeling a hand move between their body's that wraps around his cock and starts tugging. Breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together, dark blue's lock in on chocolate brown, both seeing irrevocably and unconditionally love there for the other, a love that can not and will not be denied.

"Vale...."

The Italian leans in and seals their lips in a hard kiss, thrusting hard and deep before he feels Prince Marc cumming over his hand, himself soon following. Breathing hard, both keep stil for a moment, Prince Marc's fingers ghosting over Valentino's back softly, lovingly and he smiles when he feels his love shiver. With a soft groan, Valentino lets himself roll on his side, Prince Marc winching when he slips out, Valentino lying on his side, head supported by his hand and just watching his Prince.

"You really think it will work?" he asks after some time.

"I do,"Prince Marc says and looks at him,"maybe father will find us one day but at least we'd have had some time where it was just you and me, it's better then nothing, then this."

Valentino heaves a deep breath, eyes straying to the fire and thinking about it, looking at Prince Marc again when he takes his hand.

"Please say yes, just come with me, leave with me." the Prince says while kissing his hand and looking up at him through his eyelashes.


	16. The Prince and the Stable boy part 4

_"Please say yes, just come with me, leave with me." the Prince says while kissing his hand and looking up at him through his eyelashes._

"You know I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that." Valentino smiles.

"So you'll come with me? We'll leave?"

"Yes, we'll leave."

Prince Marc smiles widely and hugs the Italian close.

"Thank you, you won't regret this, I promis."

"I'll never regret anything that concerns you,"Valentino smiles, rolling on his back and feeling how Prince Marc moulds himself to his side,"what about Prince Alex? Are you really willing to leave him behind?"

"I'll miss him, it has always been just the two of us against the rest, but I can tell him where we are so he can come whenever he has the chance."

"Are you really sure he won't tell?"

"I am, trust me, he just wants me to be happy."

"Ok, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we could stock some food here that will last, some bread and cheese, I'll see if I can sneak out some wine, candles."

"I can take two horses, we can use one to carry the food and we can ride the other."

"I've never been on a horse." Prince Marc says.

"It's easy,"Valentino says, pressing a kiss to Prince Marc's temple,"just hold on to me."

"I can do that." Prince Marc smiles.

 

In the following days, Prince Marc does his best collecting food and wine, bringing it Valentino and stocking it in his pantry, both boys getting more nervous the closer their 'escape' comes. On one night, Prince Marc wanders into Prince Alex' room, smiling when he sees him painting, something he picked up a couple of years ago and he is surprisingly good at it too. The oldest Prince walks up behind him and whistles admiringly when he sees the canvas and the beautiful charcoal painting on it making his younger brother blush.

"You're getting better at this every day."

"Thank you, I have a great teacher."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's very proud of you, I need to talk to you."

The sounds of his voice makes Prince Alex look at him while Prince Marc sits down on the bed.

"I'm leaving," he says,"Valentino and me, we're leaving together."

"Can't say I'm very surprised about that," Prince Alex says,"dad is practically forcing you isn't he?"

"He is and I'm really sorry to do this to you and mum but I have no other choice, I'll miss you."

Prince Alex bites his lip, placing his palette on the table and looking at his brother.

"You don't have too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,"Prince Alex stands up and takes the few steps to reach the bed and sit down net to Prince Marc,"we are much more alike then you think."

Prince Marc frowns and looks at his younger brother, seeing a smirk forming on his lips and blush on his cheeks and the olders mouth drops open.

"Oh my god Alex, you've met someone?"

"I did, or actually we've been knowing each other for almost a year but have been intimate with each other for four months now and he's amazing. We've never....you know but if there was ever anyone I would want to give myself to it would be him."

"And he feels the same way?"

"He does."

"So, who is this lucky guy then?"

"It's master Guille." he says and it doesn't escape Prince Marc that his whole face lights up with just saying his name.

"Master Guille? You're painting teacher? He's 25 and you are 16! He's 10 years older then you!" Prince Marc says and stands up, looking down at his younger brother.

"So? Valentino is more then 10 years older then you."

"I.....That's not...."

"Why? Because you're almost 20? Adult already and I'm just 16?"

"You have to admit that 20 against 34 sounds a lot less awful then 16 against 25."

"I guess," Prince Alex says and looks at his hands,"but I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for him."

"And you are sure he feels the same?"

"I do, he said so. And I believe him."

"Right,"Prince Marc sighs and sits down again,"so, I'm guessing you want to come with us then?"

"We haven't talked about the future much but I could ask him."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Valentino too, but it would be great if you and Guille would join us, leaving you behind would break my heart and I would miss you terribly."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"That cabin Captain Hernandez used to take us as kids, you remember?"

"Of course I do, those were the most happiest times in my life where we could be just kids and act like kids too, running around in the forest and skinny dipping, I loved those times."

"Me too and it's perfect because mum and dad don't know about it, right?" Prince Marc says and nudges the younger Prince.

"No, I've never told them."

"Good,"Prince Marc says and pushes himself on the bed, crossing hsi legs and looking at his younger brother,"so, tell me, how did you and Master Guille happened?"

Prince Alex smiles shyly and mirrors the older Prince's position on the bed while he tells his story, saying it wasn't just Guille's painting skills that made him choose the older man to teach him but also the fact that Alex has always found him very handsome and he always gave him this strange feeling in his stomach when he would see him and he just wanted to know what it meant. 

"Ever since that first lesson, almost a year ago now, I knew it, when he touched me, looked at me all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him, feel his arms around me, just be close to him. After every lesson would end I would be counting the hours untill we would meet again, be alone again in the studio he has behind his cabin."

"You've said you've been imtimate for four months, it took you six months to get there?"

"Yes, it took me a lot of time to muster the courage to drop hints, make innuendo's, he never responded to them tho so I thought he didn't feel the same but then something happened."

"What?" Prince Marc asks, leaning forward slightly.

"He had a gift for me, it was....it was a beautiful painting of me, lying on a divan, naked, there was just a sheet covering my.....you know." Prince Alex says and blushes.

Reaching underneath his bed and revealing said painting, Prince Alex lays it on the bed, facing Prince Marc and the older one looks at it, mouth dropping open and hand reaching out to trace it carefully.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"I know, when he gave it to me he said it probably doesn't do me justice on how I really look like naked and before I realized it I said he was free to check."

"What did he do?" Prince Marc whispers and looks up at Prince Alex.

"Well, he was taken aback of course, not having expected that answer, so I stepped closer to him....and kissed him. It was like something changed, he grabbed my face and kissed me so passionatly, so intensly it took my breath away. That was four months ago, we've done everything you can think off but not that but like I said, I wouldn't want anyone else as my first then him."

"Can't believe I didn't notice any of this." 

"You were to busy with 'other things'." Prince Alex says meaningfull and he laughs when he sees a blush appear on his brother face.

 

Two night later finds Prince Marc on his way to Valentino's cabin agian, opening the door and walking inside.

"Valentino?" he says to an empty room.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Prince Marc turns to look at him but his words die on his lips when he sees a sight that takes his breath away. Valentino apperently just coming out of the bath, towel wrapped around his hips dangerously low and body still glistening from the water, burning fire casting a angelic glow over it and Prince Marc's eyes slowly move up and he locks in on crystal blue.

"God you're beautiful." Prince Marc whispers.

"Thank you." Valentino chuckles.

Before he knows it, Prince Marc has closed the distance between them and he kisses the Italian deeply, fingers slipping in wet curls and turning his face to deepen the kiss. Valentino happily kissing him back, arms circling his waist and pulling the Prince closer against him, hands cupping his asscheeks and lifting him up easily, turning their positions and pushing him up against the wall while Prince Marc wraps his legs around narrow hips. Valentino's lips kissing a path to his neck, shoulder, softly biting the skin before he latches on to Prince Marc's pulsepoint and sucks making the Prince moan. Head falling back with a thud against the wood while he tilts his head to the side, giving Valentino more space to plant his kisses. The Italian pushes them away from the wall and walks into the small bedroom, laying the Prince down and while opening his shirt, he keeps kissing every piece of skin he reveals, pushing away the fabric and fingers carress soft skin and strong muscles. Crawling over the Prince, placing his hands next to his head he leans in to seal their lips in a passionate kiss while Prince Marc starts tugging the towel around his waist, almost ripping it off of him and curling his fingers around the Italians already hard and leaking cock making him moan beautifully.

"Marc...." he whispers against full lips. 

The Prince places his fingers against his lips and turns their positions, kissing his way down and swallowing the Italian down completly, feeling fingers gripping his hair when he pushes a finger inside, searching for his prostate and smiling around his cock when Valentino lets out a strangled groan, pushing in a second and sciccoring them, rubbing that spot inside him while dragging his tongue up his shaft, dipping underneath the foreskin and dragging through the slit before he moves up and kisses him, rolling them over and having Valentino straddle him, one hand grabbing the headboard while the other lines his cock up against his opening, Prince Marc's fingers digging in his hips while his eyes look at him, at how he throws his head back and bites his lip while he slowly sinks down on Prince Marc's cock in one smooth movement. 

"So good...." the Italian murmers.

Head falling forward, wet curls dripping drops of water on Prince Marc who doesn't even seem to notice, he slowly begins to rock his hips forward, short, powerful jerks of his hips, moving Prince Marc up on the bed with the force, biting his lip and locking in on chocolate brown that look up at him with lust and desire. The Prince starting to thrust upwards inside him with as much force as he can, one hand moving inside and curling his fingers around a hard and leaking cock, smearing the pre-cum and hearing the hitch of breath from the Italian while he lays his head in his neck, Prince Marc's eyes traveling down over a slender neck, seeing a sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin and finally resting his eyes on his fingers that tug his cock, softly squeezing and when his finger dips underneath the foreskin he feels the Italian still before his body starts to jerk, coming hard over Prince Marc's hand and clenching down deliciously around his cock, pulling him over too.

Collapsing on top of the Prince, Valentino breaths hard and fast, eyes closed and mouth open, Prince Marc carressing his back, tracing his spine and feeling the Italian shiver in his arms. Eventually rolling off of him and lying on his back next to him resulting in him almost falling off the narrow bed but Prince Marc grabs him just in time. Both chuckling they roll on they're side, watching each other and Valentino reaches out his hand to stroke Prince Marc's cheek, the Prince covering his hand with his own and bringing it to his lips to kiss the palm.

"So, you said we needed to talk?"

"What?"

"Before you jumped me." Valentino chuckles.

"Oh, right, yes we do, I talked with Alex."


	17. The Prince and the Stable boy part 5

"We're getting some company on our journey." Prince Marc says.

He is curled around Valentino, arm over his waist and cheek on the Italians collorbone, who grabbed a soft blanket their lying under.

"Prince Alex?" Valentino asks, weaving his fingers through dark streaks.

"Yes, apperently, he and Guille have been together for four months."

"Guille? Master Guille Carrillo, the painter?"

"You know him?" Prince Marc asks, looking up at Valentino.

"I know the name, he has quite the reputation when it comes to painting."

"I know, he became Alex' teacher about a year ago."

"He's like....10 years older then Prince Alex." the Italian says, scrunching up his face.

"I know, but there's more between us."

"I know that but Prince Alex is what, 16? You're almost 20, that's different."

"It sounds different I know but they seem serious, at least Alex is about him."

"And are you sure Master Guille is in it for him too or just because he's a Prince?"

"He told Alex he's in it for him."

Valentino looks at Prince Marc, flames of the fire casting an orange glow on him and he smiles.

"Come here." he whispers.

Fingers tugging the Prince's hair and he is being pulled up into a deep kiss, Prince Marc leaning over him and returning it, when he breaks it, he looks at crystal blue's.

"They can come with us right? You're ok with that?"

"Of course I am, as long as I'm with you I'm fine with anything." he smiles.

Prince Marc smiles too, leaning in and letting their lips meet again, body pressing down against the Italians who's arms circle the Prince's waist and the older rolls them over, momentarily forgetting how small the bed is and they roll off landing on the floor with a thud, Prince Marc landing on his back.

"Fuck, sorry,"Valentino says and looks at Prince Marc worried,"you ok?"

"Fine." he says.

Pulling the other down and into a kiss that gets deeper with every second and fingers exploring and finding sensitive spots, luring moans from lips and both get lost in each other, in the feel of the other, not being bothered by the hard floor, making the most of the rest of the night together untill the first rays of sunlight filter through the curtain.

 

"You need to go before they come looking for you." Valentino whispers.

"I don't want to." Prince Marc says and tightens his hold around his lovers waist.

"I wish you could stay too, but it's just a couple of more days, then we will be together."

"I know."

The two share another kiss before Prince Marc stands up and puts his clothes back on, being watched by two crystal blue eyes and when Prince Marc is done, he sits down on the couch and pulls the Italian towards him for a last kiss.

"I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting, my Prince."

Prince Marc smiles and as fast and silently as he can, he walks towards the castle and using the shadows, he reaches his bedroom without being seen.

 

Later that week, Prince Alex is sitting behind his desk when his brother walks inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Alex." he says.

The younger Prince looks over his shoulder and quickly stands up, hands wringing together nervously and Prince Marc smiles.

"Vale is fine with you and Guille joining us."

"Really?" Prince Alex asks, smile appearing around his lips.

"Really, he knows how close we are and...."

Suddenly Prince Marc finds himself with an arm full of his younger brother, hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you are coming with me, like I said; leaving you behind would have broken my heart."

 

Two days later, Prince Alex has a meeting with Guille at the latters house, both standing opposite each other untill the guard has closed the door and he stands on the outside, Prince Alex not wasting any time to find himself wrapped up in a hug and lips locked in a deep kiss. Guille's hand moving up and down his back and slipping underneath his shirt to softly trace his spine making the young Prince arch towards him. Guille smiles against his lips and backs him up against the wall, the young Prince opening his legs a little so Guille can press their hips together both moaning into the kiss and when the need to breath forces them to break it, they rest their foreheads against each other.

"We need to talk." Prince Alex whispers.

"About what?"

"About the future, our future." he smiles.

"What do you mean? You know we don't have a future no matter how badly we both want that."

"We do, we could, Marc is leaving with Valentino and we can join them, we can be together, Guille."

"Wait, what?"

"Marc and Valentino, the stable boy, tall, thin, curly sandy coloured hair, they have been seeing each other for a couple of months and they are leaving."

"Where are they going?"

"There is this cabin in the woods, father doesn't know about that, only Marc me and Captain Hernandez, he used to take us there when father would be busy for some days."

"And this Captain Hernandez, can you trust him?"

"With my life." Prince Alex says.

"Ok, when are we going?"

Prince Alex smiles, leaning in and kissing Guille, the latter slipping his fingers in Prince Alex hair and turning it to deepen the kiss, hands finding a way to Prince Alex' ass and pushing their lowerbody's against each other.

"We need to start working." Guille breaths against his lips.

"I know."

Reluctantly they let each other go, lacing their fingers together and walking to the little studio followed by Guille to start the lesson. This time, however, it's much more difficult to focus on painting then normally, mind constantly wandering to how it would be to fall asleep with Guille's arms around him and to wake up curled around him, spending the whole day together, doing nothing, just be with each other and a smile finds it's way to his lips.

"You're not working." Guille whispers in his ear and Prince Alex jumps, dropping his pallet that clatters to the ground.

"Sorry, I just...."

"Just what?"

Guille circles Prince Alex' waist, hands slipping underneath his tuniek and carressing his chest hearing the Prince's breath hitch.

"Just what?"

"Just...thinking about how it would be to spend every moment of every day with you."

"Hmm, getting scared yet?"

"No,"Prince Alex chuckles and turns around in his arms, winding them around his shoulders,"never."

"Good."

Guille smiles, sliding his hands up and down Prince Alex' back and pulling him into a kiss, lips slowly moving against each other before the part and tongue's come into play, both moaning when they meet. Guille pushing Prince Alex backwards and crowding him against the wall, kiss turning deeper and Prince Alex laying a leg around Guille's waist pushing him in closer, feeling what effect he has on the older man and he smiles against his lips.

"You know,"he says between kisses,"once we are there, and it's just us, well us and my brother and Valentino but still, I want you too....you know."

Guille smiles and lays his forehead against Prince Alex', knowing what he wants to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But you're still so young, Alex." Guille whispers, lips tracing a path to the youngers Prince's throat.

"I know, but, I also know there is no one on this earth I'd rather give myself to then you." Prince Alex breaths, tilting his head back and giving Guille more room.

"How much time do we still have?" he murmers.

"Uhm..."Prince Alex scrunches up his nose trying to remember how long he's been there but the things Guille is doing making it impossible.

Guille's hands move down while his lips seek out Prince Alex' and while kissing he pulls the strings of Prince Alex' trousers, hand slipping inside his breeches aswell and curling them around his hard cock. Guille dropping to his knees, Prince Alex' hands slipping in his hair while his head falls back against the wall with a soft thud and his eyes flutter closed. The moment Guille wraps his lips around his shaft, Prince Alex moans, biting his lip to try and keep it as quiet as possible, hands cover his asscheeks and pull him forward, cock sliding inside Guille's mouth completly.

"Guille....so good..."

The older man starts to suck hard while one hand moves forward and massages his balls softly, moving up the hard cock and dragging his tongue through the slit and underneath the foreskin, Prince Alex coming hard down his throat and swallowing everything. Breathing hard, Prince Alex feels how Guille let's his cock slip out and dresses him again, getting to his feet and laying his hand in Prince Alex' neck to pull him into a passionate kiss.

"I love the way you taste." Guille smiles against his lips.

"I love the way you suck."

Guille laughs at that, kissing the top of Prince Alex' nose before he steps back and looks at his Prince. Lipis swollen from his kisses and slight blush on his cheeks and he looks absolutly gorgeous. When there sounds a knock on the door both freeze, turning towards it and seeing the guard standing.

"We need to go back, my Prince."

"Ok, I will be right out."

The guard nods and leaves again, Prince Alex stepping into Guille's arms and sharing a last kiss.

"I'll see you again soon." he whispers.

With that he walks out and back to the castle.


	18. The Prince and the Stable boy part 6

About one week before the betrothel feast it's time, Prince Marc and Prince Alex both waiting untill it's in the middle of the night and everyone is sleeping. Prince Marc sneaks up to his younger brothers room and together they creep towards the door, opening it and almost getting a heartattack when they almost collide with Captain Hernandez.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asks.

"Uhm....we....we're leaving." Prince Marc says.

"Leaving? What do you mean? You're coming back right? And it's the middle of the night."

"No, Santi, we're not coming back."

"You're both leaving? Why?"

"You know why."

Captain Hernandez heaves a breath, not being that surprised about this and he smiles.

"I'm sorry, Prince Marc, I wish there was something I could do to find a way for you and Valentino to really be together."

"Father would never allow it, there is nothing you can do, this is the only way for us to be together."

"I know," Captain Hernandez says and looks at Prince Alex,"why are you leaving?"

"Because I want to be with Guille." Prince Alex says, straightening his back.

"Guille? Master Guille? Your painting teacher?"

"Yes."

"Prince Alex, he's 10 years your senior!" he hisses.

"I know that but I love him and he loves me."

"Where are you going?"

The Princes look at each other before the oldest looks at the Captain again.

"That cabin in the woods where you used to take us as kids, please don't tell father."

"That's a good hiding place,"he smiles,"and I might be loyal to your father but all I wish for is for you and Prince Alex to be happy so I wish you all the best."

"Thank you."

Captain Hernandez nods and steps aside, letting the Princes pass and they slowly make their way outside the safe haven that is the courtyard, first walking to Guille's house, the older man standing up when he sees the Princes and Prince Alex smiles widely and runs towards him, Guille catching him and pressing his lips against Prince Alex.

"This is it." the older says.

"Yes, I know."

The two embrace each other tightly being lost in each other untill Prince clears his throat and the let each other go.

"I'm sorry but we really need to go."

"Of course."

Prince Alex laces his fingers with Guille and the hurry towards the stables, Valentino already having saddled two horses and a third that carries the bags with food and wine.

"Hey handsome." 

Valentino freezes before he turns around and sees his Prince standing.

"Hey beautiful."

The two walk towards each other, meeting each other half way and like magnets their lips find each other in a deep passionate kiss.

"You ready?" the Italian asks.

"Yes, so ready, I can't wait to leave this place and start my life with you."

"And Prince Alex and Guille." Valentino adds.

"Yes them too but the cabin is large enough."

"That's good, is it soundproof too?" Valentino asks and sucks Prince Marc's pulsepoint making him moan.

"Yeah we might need to keep it down a bit, as long as they do too."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Waiting outside."

"Ok, let's go then."

Valentino takes the horse for them and the one with the food while Prince Marc takes the other, walking outside and rolling his eyes when he sees his youngr brother, locked in a deep embrace with Guille who is pushing him up against the wall and kisses him deeply.

"Guys really?" he asks.

Guille and Prince Alex break apart and even though he isn't able to see he knows his younger brother is blushing bright red. Prince Marc hands over the reigns to Guille who helps Prince Alex on it while Prince Marc walks to the other horse, Valentino already on it.

"Place your left foot in the stirrup."

Prince Marc does what he says and grabs Valentino's hand that is reached to him to pull himself up and behind the Italian.

"Now what?" the Prince asks.

"Now you wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight."

"Are we going to run, then?"

"No."

"Then why should I hold onto you?"

"Because I say so and because I like having your arms around me."

"Sounds fair." Prince Marc chuckles.

He slides his arms around the Italian and lays his cheek against his shoulder, closing his eyes and just enjoing his closeness and the fact that from now on it will be just them.

 

When Prince Marc opens his eyes again it's day but they are in the forest surrounded by trees and he blinks against the sun, eyes falling on his younger brother, sitting in front of Guille, the older man having laid his chin on Prince Alex shoulder and they are whispering to each other, Prince Marc can't hear what they are saying but he catches his younger brothers chuckle, soft laugh reaching his ears and Prince Marc smiles, watching how Prince Alex turns his head and lets his lips meet Guille's in a sweet kiss. 

"They're very sweet together." Valentino suddenly says.

"They are." Prince Marc agrees.

"You've been alseep for abour six hours and the whole time they've been acting like love sick puppies." Valentino chuckles.

"Sorry you had to witness that." Prince Marc says and kisses the Italians shoulderblade.

"It's ok, like I said, they're cute and even though Prince Alex is still really young, they look meant to be, like us."

Valentino turns his head, Prince Marc leaning up and forward to kiss him.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After having riden for another couple of hours, they stop to make camp, 

"Someone should gather some wood for the fire, while I get dinner ready." Valentino says.

"I'll go." Guille says.

"Oh, I'll help you." Prince Alex quickly says.

He walks over to him but Prince Marc grabs his arm making Prince Alex raise his eyebrow.

"No you're not."

"Marc..." Prince Alex starts to protest.

"No, Alex, we want dinner tonight, if you go into the woods with Guille, we'll be lucky to have some tomorrow morning."

Guille chuckles with the implications and Prince Alex blushes, looking down and Prince Marc rolls his eyes and higs his younger brother for a moment.

"And besides, if I would stay behind with Valentino it wouldn't be ready in time either." he whispers in his ear, leaning back and giving Prince Alex a wink before he and Guille leave.

 

About an hour later, the boys have finished dinner, Valentino having outdone himself by roasting some meat and bread and for the last half hour, Valentino and Prince Marc, who share a blanket together, have been chuckling at how Guille has been trying to fend of a very touchy Prince Alex.

"Sorry, I didn't think about the fact that Prince Alex hasn't ever had wine before."

"It's ok, it's actually very amusing to see how he tries to kiss and grope Guille who on his turn, tries his best to stop him." Prince Marc chuckles.

Valentino smiles too and searches for Prince Marc's hand under the blanket, lacing their fingers and the younger looks at him.

"How about we leave the lovebirds alone and find our own place for the night."

"That sounds great." Prince Marc smiles.

Standing up and giving a slight nod to Guille they walk off, far enough for the sounds to not be heard but close enough to still see the flames of the small fire. Valentino wrapping his arms around his Prince from behind and kissing his neck. Prince Marc leans his head back against a shoulder and closes his eyes, enjoing the Italian's lips on his skin and releasing a disapproving sound when he loosens himself from him. 

"I'm just lying the blanket down so we can lie on it." 

"Just lie on it?" Prince Marc smirks, watching how Valentino sits down, legs slightly bend at the knees.

"Come here." he says, reaching out a hand.

Prince Marc takes the offered hand and sits on the Italian's lap, arms winding around his neck and knees touching the ground either side of his lover, lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss, hands wander and slip underneath clothes to pull them off, lying them on a pile next to the blanket, Valentino's hands moving lower and tugging the strings of Prince Marc's trousers to slip them off his hips as far as their position allows. Valentino slipping his hands underneath the fabric and sliding over the curve of his ass to cup his asscheeks and pull him against him, both moaning into the kiss when they feel their hard cock rubbing against each other, even through the fabric of clothing feeling so good.

"I want you to fuck me." Prince Marc whispers.

"Here? In the middle of the forest?"

"Come on, there's no one herem exept Guille and Alex of course but I'm sure they only have eyes for each other,"Prince Marc says and rocks his hips forward again,"please Valentino."

"You know I can't say no to you when you're sitting half naked in my lap and rutting against me."

"I know." Prince Marc smiles.

"Up." Valentino whispers against his lips.

Prince Marc stands up, feet either side of Valentino's legs and he slides the trousers down and helps Prince Marc to step out of them, retaking his position, Valentino leans forward and kisses his already hard cock, Prince Marc's fingers slipping in his hair and looking down how hands curl around the waistband of his breeches and pulls that down too, letting his cock spring free. Slowly tugging it while looking up through his lashes he smirks, Prince Marc biting his lip, smile tugging around his lips. Stepping back and letting his cock slip out of Valentino's mouth the Italian raises and eyebrow.

"You need to get naked like, right now." he says.

Valentino chuckles and removes his trousers and breeches to reveal an equally hard cock, beckoning with his finger for Prince Marc to come closer, Prince sitting down on his lap again and eyes locked in on each other. Valentino brings his fingers up, Prince Marc sucking them inside and wetting them with his saliva and when he is satisfied he pulls them back, taking his time in opening Prince Marc up for him but eventually he pulls his fingers back and lines himself up against Prince Marc's opening, the younger slowly sinking down, head thrown back and teeth biting his lip. Valentino leans back on his hands, pulling him legs up and letting Prince Marc lean against them, change in position making Valentino's cock slip inside deeper and both moan. 

While Valentino's eyes take in the beautiful tanned skin that belongs to his lover, Prince Marc starts to rock back and forth, the Italian thrusting up inside him with little jerks. Prince Marc leaning forward and placing his hands in Valentino's chest while eyes lock in on each other, keeping the rhythm slow, Italian thrusting upwards lazily and Prince Marc rocking forth and back, slowly pushing each other closer towards the edge with every movement. Italian blindly reaching out and curling his fingers around Prince Marc's cock, tugging in time with the rocking, thumb slipping over the tip and Prince Marc leaning in to sseal their lips in a deep passionate kiss, swallowing each others moans while they both reach their climax, breathing harsh, breaking the kiss and leaning their foreheads against each others.

"I love you, god I love you so much, thank you for coming with me." the Prince whispers, showering Valentino's face with kisses.

"I love you too and I will follow you wherever you go, my Prince." the Italian chuckles.

Valentino pulls him close and fingers tracing his spine making Prince Marc arch into him and giggle.

"So, you want to go back?"

"No,"Prince Marc says, arms winding around Valentino's shoulders and looking at him,"I want to stay here."

"There could be animals around." Valentino says.

"So? As long as you're with me I'm safe right? You'll protect me."

"I'll pretect you with my life if I have have too."

Prince Marc sees the honesty in his eyes, feeling his heart swell with love for the Italian and he wraps hismself tightly around him, Italian leaning back with him in his arms before he reaches out and grabs their clothes, doing his best to cover them.


	19. The Prince and the Stable boy part 7

The next morning when Prince Marc and Valentino walk back into the clearing, they see Guille is preparing some bread, keeping it above the fire that is still going slightly.

"Morning." he says when he sees them.

"Morning,"Prince Marc says and walks up to him,"so, you and Alex had fun last night?"

"To be honest he was a bit to drunk for that,"Guille chuckles,"as soon as I laid him down, he fell asleep."

Prince Marc smiles, taking a piece of bread from the other and Guille takes a glance at Valentino before he looks at Prince Marc again.

"Just so you know, I love him, I would do anything for Alex, he's my life and I would never use him for my own gain."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because....I'm ten years older then him, he's still só young and he's a Prince, it wouldn't be that hard to imagine I would be after him because he's a Prince but I'm not."

"I know, I've seen you together yesterday and it's very obvious to me Alex loves you just as much as you do him."

Guile smiles, reassured by Prince Marc's words before he takes a piece of bread and brings it to Prince Alex who is slowly waking up.

 

Fifteen minutes later they are back on their way again and finally just when the sun is about to go down, they arrive at the cabin. Valentino sliding off the horse and reaching his hand to Prince Marc who takes it, swinging his leg over the horse and letting himself fall down, being catched by Valentino and both laugh. Looking at Prince Alex and Guille, both chuckles when they see the youngest Prince and his lover are locked in a deep kiss.

"Come on." Prince Marc says.

Both grab some things from the horse and walk up to the cabin, Prince Marc standing still when he enters, it's just like he rememberd it from when he was little. There is a small kitchen with diningtable, a livingroom with two couches and a fireplace and it has two bedroom that, luckily, lie far apart from the other. 

"Could you please move." Valentino says, nudging Prince Marc with his shoulder.

"Oh sorry." Prince Marc says.

"S'okay, I just need to put these bottles away before I drop them."

"There's a bin in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Valentino walks to the kitchen to place the bottles in the bin and when he walks out again he almost collides with Prince Alex and Guille, still holding hands and in the free one their bags and he smiles.

"Ah, found the time to breath?" he chuckles.

"What?" Prince Alex asks.

"Nothing."Prince Marc says and pushes Valentino outside to get their other things.

"What was that about?" Prince Alex says to Guille.

"I don't know and I don't care either, all I care about is that we're here, far away from your father and I can just do this."

Guile moves his arms around Prince Alex and pulls him close to let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"Guys come on, you're even worse then me and Valentino." Prince Marc says, nudging his way through the now very narrow doorway.

"Come on,"Prince Alex says and takes Guille's hand to lead him somewhere else,"it's to crowded here, I got the last bedroom!"

"Fine, we'll stay clear of it!"

Prince Marc turns around and grabs two breads to walk outside again, Valentino taking the meat and when he prepares the fire, waiting for it to be strong enough and he looks at Prince Marc who looks at the cabin, frown on his beautiful face.

"Hey," Valentino says and Prince Marc looks at him,"you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Prince Marc smiles and looks at the fire.

 

Behind closed doors, Prince Alex is being showered with kisses and touches and fingers slip underneath layer of clothes to reach soft skin. It doesn't take them very long to end up beneath the sheets naked, kissing feverishly and seeking much needed friction. When Guille breaks the kiss he lays his forehead against Prince Alex'.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispers.

"Yes, very sure, please Guille..."

"Ok,"Guille says and smiles,"just try and don't make to much noise."

Disappearing underneath the sheet and kissing his way down Prince Alex body, nudging his legs apart and nestling between them, hearing a strangled moan from above when he drags his tongue over Prince Alex' hole, taking his asscheeks in his hands and pulling them apart, nudging the tongue inside his lover and taking his time before he circles it with his finger slowly pushing one inside and he feels the muscles tensing around the digit. Guille leans up and takes his cock in his mouth and starts sucking him, thumb of the other hand rubbing circles on his hip untill he feels him relax again, moving his finger around and rubbing a certain spot inside him that makes Prince Alex moan loudly, Guille smiling and pushing in a second, slightest tension feeling around them and he drags his tongue through the slit, feeling them relax again, sciccoring them and eventually slipping in a third. Suddenly fingers slip in his hair and he is being pulled up, locking in on dark green and Prince Alex winches when his fingers slip out.

"Just fuck me already." he breaths.

Guille smiles and presses his lips against his in a soft sweet kiss before he lies Prince Alex' legs around his hips, lining himself up against his opening and inching his way inside. Prince Alex' tenses around him again and Guille moans, pressing kisses against his skin.

"Shit..."

"I know it hurts, but the sooner you relax, the sooner it will feel só good."

"You promis."

"I do, I will make this so good for you."

Prince Alex nods, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax while Guille pushes inside him further, stilling when he fills him completly. Guille moves a hand beneath Prince Alex' ass, canting his hips and slipping inside deeper making Prince Alex whimper. 

"You're ok, just keep breathing."

Prince Alex smiles, biting his lips and slowly moving his hips upwards, Guille placing his hands on the matras and leaning up a bit, thrusting slowly into him, keeping his eyes locked on dark green, watching if he sees any sign of discomfort and when he doesn't, he thrusts inside a little faster, turning his hips and touching Prince Alex' prostate making the younger release a gasp, eyes wide and Guille smiles.

"You ok?"

"Hm, yes....please do that again..."

Guile complies and keeps aiming at his prostate, Prince Alex wrapping his legs around Guille and locking his ancles in his back, nudging him, urging him on and slowly Guille ups the tempo untill he is making short, fast thrusts inside him, Prince Alex moaning with every touch of his prostate. Guille leans forward, pressing his lips against Prince Alex' in a deep passionate kiss, arms coming up and winding around his neck to pull him closer. Lips part and tongues find each other, playing around each other before Guille breaks it and leans back, grabbing Prince Alex' hips and thrusting in harder, making Prince Alex move up on the bed, hearing the most beautiful moans he has ever heard. Guille's eyes slowly taking in the body beneath him, arms lying above his head, eyes closed, mouth open and a slight blush on his cheeks, muscles tensing with every inward thrust. He reaches out a hand and softly carresses skin making Prince Alex open his eyes and look at him.

"You're so beautiful like this." Guille whispers.

The hand moves down and just one tug is enough to let the younger cum over his hand, clenching deliciously around him and making him cum too. Collapsing on top of him, Guille closes his eyes for a moment, face pressed in te crook of his neck while Prince Alex' hands move up and move around his shoulders, pressing soft kisses against his neck and making him shiver.

"You ok?" Prince Alex asks.

There is a soft mumbling heard and Prince Alex frowns.

"What was that?"

Guille turns his head and takes a deep breath.

"Perfect, you?"

"Perfect, thank you, that was amazing."

They roll on their side, eyes looking at each other and Guille reaches out to stroke the side of Prince Alex' face, younger leaning in against the soft touch.

 

In the meantime, Valentino has dinner ready and he looks at the house.

"Shouldn't we go get them?"

"No."

"Because?"

"Because if you don't want to get scared for life, I suggest you let them be." Prince Marc says with a smirk.

"What? You think they are....." Valentino waves his arm around.

"Fucking? Yeah I do."

"Oh, right, we'll better wait untill they come out then."

Valentino sits down, both starting to eat but Prince Marc keeps looking at the door of the cabin, Valentino eventually taking his hand and he looks at the Italian.

"Guille will be careful with him."

"I know he will, I just....I don't know."

Valentino nods, understanding his worry and he brings his hand to his mouth to kiss it before they resume dinner. When Guille and Prince Alex finally come outside Prince Marc looks at him instantly, Valentino getting up and walking to the oven.

"Guille, come here, I'll get you some food for you and Prince Alex." he says, luring Guille away from Prince Alex, the younger Prince sitting down on the other side of Prince Marc.

"Hey," he says and Prince Alex looks at him,"you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Prince Alex says, blushing.

Prince Marc reaches over and takes his hand, rubbing the back of it.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, Marc he didn't, well, in the beginning it always does apperently but after that it was amazing." he smiles.

"Ok,"Prince Marc says and smiles,"good."


	20. The Prince and the Stable boy part 8

The following morning all are up fairly early, Valentino feeding the horses and brushing them when Prince Marc walks up to him.

"Take me out riding today." he says.

Valentino smiles and stops brushing his horse to look at him.

"Sure, get the saddle."

Prince Marc smiles, running to the side of the cabin and dragging the saddles with him, Valentino laughing and he grabs one to lay it on the back of the horse.

"You just have to fasten the buckle on the stomach, make sure you don't do it to tight,"Valentino says and takes the halster next,"Halter your horse so the main part is around the horse's neck, pick it up from its crownpiece, that's the top part, in your left hand, letting the rest of it hang. Move any small straps to the outside of the cheekpieces, so they won't get tangled. Drape the reins over your horse's neck. Switch hands holding the bridle. Now you hold it in your right hand. Hold the bridle so that the two sides are a good distance apart, with the crown up and the throatlatch straps hanging free and not tangled in any other straps. Make sure you take up all the reins so that you don’t create loops for your horse to step in and keep all the straps off the ground. Have the horse drop his head for the bit. Once he does, hold the bit in the palm of your left hand, with your right forearm paralleling the horse's top of his neck. Gently press the bit next to the horse's teeth, and insert your thumb back into the horse's mouth to make it open if you must. Slip the crown of the bridle over the horse’s ears. You want to maintain gentle pressure on the bit so the horse doesn't let it out of his mouth. Avoid crushing the horse's ears. It you have to slip one ear under the crown and then the other, do so gently. Adjust the brow band. The brow band should always rest against your horse's forehead smoothly. It should be set 1-2" below the base of the horse's ears. Check from the front to make sure it's straight and isn't pinching the horse's ears. Buckle the throatlatch. The throatlatch isn't there to hold the bridle in place, and should be buckled with enough slack for 4 fingers to slide between it and the horse's neck. The throatlatch operates as an extra precaution to prevent the bridle from falling off. This means that the throatlatch needs to be loose enough to maintain slack, even if the horse drops his head. Remove the halter once you’re satisfied with the bridle’s positioning. Unsnap the halter from the remaining cross-tie. Untie the lead rope from your horse's neck and unbuckle and remove the halter."

The Italian turns around to Prince Marc holding up the halter and smiling but the smiles disappears when he sees Prince Marc watches him and his horse isn't haltered at all and he frowns.

"It were a lot of steps, I'm new at this."

"What did you remember?" Valentino asks and takes his halter.

"Well, to be honest, you lost me when you said to switch hands and then I watched you, seeing how you were being so gentle and adoring with the horse I didn't wanted to disturb you."

Valentino smiles and halters the horse in silence, feeling the Prince's eyes on him and when he is done, he turns to him.

"Your horse awaits, my Prince." he says making a bow for him and Prince Marc chuckles.

"Don't mock me." he says.

"I wouldn't dare, seeing the penalty for that is death." Valentino says serious.

"I would never let you die on me, life would be to boring."

Both share a kiss before Valentino watches how Prince Marc straddles the horse and he does the same with his.

"Straight your back, shoulders back and take the reings, don’t use the reins to keep your balance. This will also hurt your horse’s mouth, and you’ll lose your balance quickly if your horse moves or drops their head."

"Ok."

"Your stirrups should sit right under the balls of your feet, which are located at the front of your feet’s arches. This will help you automatically push your heels down, which will make you put your weight into your bottom and legs. This position will keep you balanced and secure in the saddle."

Valentino gives Prince Marc the words and actions that make it walk and turn and eventually they wander away from the cabin. Walking close together and talking, Prince Marc getting a bit to enthousiastic making the horse shake his head and bristle.

"Loosen the reigns a bit." Valentino says.

Prince Marc does what he says and the horse calms down again.

"Lean forward and stroke the side of his face."

Prince Marc leans foward and softly pets the side of his face, smiling when he leans back again and looking at Valentino.

"I like this." he says.

"I can tell, and I can also tell the horse likes you."

"How?"

"Because he listens to you, he followed every command you gave him."

"How about a run?"

"No, you've just learned how to ride it's too soon, not only for you but also the horse, I don't want you to hurt yourself or the horse."

"Please?" Prince Marc asks and pouts.

"No, and don't look at me like that,"Valentino smiles,"you know I can't resist you when you do."

"Is it working."

"Not for this, I'm serious, Marc, it's too soon."

"Fine." the Prince hufs.

Valentino chuckles and reaches over, lacing their fingers together and walking further.

 

Back at the cabin, Guille has set his painting equipment up, not being able to resist take it with him because painting is the only thing he loves to do and it brought him and Prince Alex together. Because he only had room for one easel, he gives that to Prince Alex while he sits on the ground and has it in his lap, every now and then casting a glance at Prince Alex' painting and humming satisfied. 

"Give your water a bit more shadow." he says.

Prince Alex nods, adding a bit more shadows to his water and he steps back looking at it making Guille look to.

"Happy?" Guille asks.

"Yeah, it's good, don't you think?"

"Almost as good as mine."

Prince Alex sticks out his tongue and lays his palette down and his brush on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a break."

Instead of sitting down or walking to the cabin, Prince Alex walks around Guille, hands going to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Turning around and walking backwards he throws his shirt towards Guille, who needs to duck away, he pulls on the strings of his trousers letting it slip down his legs to step out. Biting his lip, Prince Alex plays with the elastic band of his breeches before he turns around and runs to the water, stopping at the edge of the lake, pushing his breeches down and slowly walking inside, turning and smiling when he sees Guille is already halfway and lost all his clothes too, exept for his breeches. When he wants to step in Prince Alex raises his hand making Guille stop.

"That needs to go too."

Guille smiles and pushes down his breeches, Prince Alex smiling when he sees he is already halfhard. Walking into the water, Guille slowly comes closer, wrapping his arms around his Prince and he rests them on his asscheeks, pulling him closer, Prince Alex wrapping his legs around his waist and slowly, Guille walks into the water further untill it surrounds them, lapping at their shoulders. Both lean in and let their lips meet in a kiss, fingers slip in hair and lips part, tongues meeting and breath mingles, Guille cupping Prince Alex' cheek and turning it to deepen it, hips rocking forward and both moaning into the kiss with the delicious friction. 

"Fuck me." Prince Alex whispers.

Without thinking about it, Guille moves a hand between Prince Alex' asscheeks, circling his hole and pushing one inside, Prince Alex moaning and laying his head back, Guille leaning forward and sucking his pulsepoint. He encounters much less tension and quickly pushes in a second finger, sciccoring them and abusing Prince Alex' prostate, luring the most beautiful whimpers from his lips. After he has pushed in a third and feels he is ready, Guille pulls them back and lifts Prince Alex a little, placing his cock against his opening and slowly letting him sink onto him, soft noise of the lapping water at their body's giving it a surreal feeling. 

"Look at me." Guile says.

Prince Alex lets his head fall forward, dark green locking in on dark brown, both moaning with the desire and lust they see, leaning in and kissing passionatly, Guile thrusting up inside him and Prince Alex pushing himself down and impaling himself on Guille's hard cock that abuses his prostate every time. Soon both are close, Guille moving a hand between them and wrapping it around Prince Alex' cock, tugging roughly making the younger whimper into his mouth before he cums. Muscles tensing around Guille deliciously and the older moans, thrusting up one more time before he comes too. 

Prince Alex' head falls on his shoulder, Guille's hands softly moving up and down over his back making him shiver and the older presses a kiss against his skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	21. The Prince and the Stable boy part 9

The coming weeks, Prince Marc and Valentino go riding almost every morning and after about two months Valentino thinks Prince Marc is ready and he leads him into a clearing to stop in the midde. Valentino says nothing but Prince Marc's eyes widen.

"Really? You're going to teach me to gallop?"

"Yeah, I think you're ready."

"Thank you! If I could I would kiss you."

"Just save it for later." Valentino says and winks at him.

 

Guille and Prince Alex have been painting a lot, so much that practically every piece of wall is hidden behind a beautiful painting either Guille or Prince Alex made. Both are still lying in bed, Guille on his back and Prince Alex half on him, fingers tracing patters on the skin absintmindly while Guille's fingers carress his upperarm, other arm behind his head and staring at the ceiling, both in a world of their own untill Prince Alex places his chin on Guille's chest and looks at him, making the other look at him too.

"What?" Guille asks.

Prince Alex smiles, pushing himself up and leaning in to press his lips against his lovers.

"Thank you." he says.

"For what?"

"For becoming my personal teacher, for making that beautiful paiting of me, for coming with me to this cabin, for being my first, thank you for everything."

Guile smiles and removes his arm from under his head to slip the fingers in Prince Alex hair, pulling him in a deep kiss.

"It was nothing, really, you're the one who's giving up much more for me."

"I'm not giving anything up, I'm just gaining everything."

There follow more kisses, Guile rolling them over and pushing Prince Alex into the matrass and lying half on top of him, feeling the youngers cock pressing against his hipbone. His fingers move lower, carressing soft skin and hearing Prince Alex whimper with the light touch. Disappearing between his legs and circling his hole, carefully pushing one inside, taking his time in working him open, abusing his prostate untill the younger is a moaning wantonly mess beneath him already on the brink of orgasm.

"Guille, please...." he moans.

Guille wraps his arms around him and rolls them over again, Prince Alex on top now, urging the younger on his knees and placing him in the right position, lining his cock against his opening, Prince Alex slowly sinking down on him, it's slow and gradually but it feels só good both moan. When Prince Alex sits on his thighs, he places his hands on Guille's chest and closing his eyes for a moment, feeling how Guille places his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the skin in a soothing way. The moment Prince Alex starts to rock forward, a strangled moan escapes the olders lips, pushing his head in the pillow and closing his eyes now, biting his lip.

Prince Alex opens his eyes, watching how whith every roll of his hips forward, his lovers breath hitches, muscles tensing beautifully and his fingers move over them, he keeps the tempo slow, short jerks of his hips forward, Guille digs his fingertips in his hips and starts thrusting upward in slow jerks of his hips, moans filling the room and Guille opens his eyes to look at the darkest green he has ever seen. Moving a hand between them, he curls his fingers around Prince Alex' cock, tugging in time with the short jerks, soon feeling the younger cum over his fingers, Guille soon following.

Prince Alex stills, eyes still looking at his lover who smiles back and reaches out his hand.

"Come here." he says.

Prince Alex leans forward, being wrapped up in a tight embrace and a soft long kiss follows.

 

"First you need to go in a canter, that's a bit faster then now, then adopt a forward seat; then use both legs to ask the horse to gradually accelerate, ok?"

"Ok." Prince Marc nods.

"When you want to stop steady the pace with your reins and sit back down into the saddle, I'll go first, you just watch me and what I do, ok?"

Prince Marc nods again and watches how Valentino starts with a canter but then slowly leans forward and he sees the Italian making a short tap with his feet and the horse starts galloping. He takes it around the clearing a couple of laps, Prince Marc's eyes now moving over Valentino's body, the light slim body of the Italian leaning forwrd slightly, bend at the knees and he looks absolutly one with his horse. After he has stopped he stops the horse next to Prince Marc.

"You ready?" he asks.

"I don't know about this." he says, hesitant.

"You can do this, Marc, if I thought you wouldn't be ready, I wouldn't let you do it."

"I know." Prince Marc says and looks at his horse.

"Hey, look at me,"Valentino says and leans slightly forward,"if you should find that you can't stop then keep calm, sit down in the saddle and sit up straight. If the pace is too fast or unbalanced for you to sit to reasonably then stay in forward seat. Don't get into a tug-of-war with the horse by continually pulling on the reins but try short pulls on the reins, releasing in between until the horse listens. If this has little or no effect, the easiest thing to do is to ride ever decreasing circles. As the horse circles it will slow up to balance itself and then you can stop, ok?"

"I hope I remember that when it happens."

"If, and if need be, I'll always be here to help you, I'll stay close, I promise, I won't let you get hurt."

"Ok."

Prince Marc takes a deep breath before he replays what he saw from Valentino, the Italian watching intently, ready to step in and help him if he needs him but seeing how Prince Marc gets the hore in a canter and shortly after in a gallop but he quickly sees there is nothing to be worried about, it's almost like he is a natural, rider and horse completly balanced with the other and he hears the cries of joy from Prince Marc making him smile too. Finally Prince Marc lets the horse slowly go back to a normal riding pace, standing still next to Valentino.

"That was amazing!" he says.

"I told you you could do it." Valentino smiles.

"Yeah, it just looked a bit intimidated when you did it."

"You were great, come one we should go back."

Both ride back to the cabin, freeing the horses from their bridle before the bring them some water and food, walking to the house they suddenly hear something that makes them freeze and they look at each other.

"Step away from the Prince!"

Both turn around, seeing the guards of the King, all of which have their guns pointed at Valentino, Italian not making a move to leave his side. When the horses on the front make a path clear, they see the King approaching, Prince Marc stepping closer to Valentino and lacing their fingers together, an action that does not escape the King.

"Get your brother outside, we're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You are going back to the castle with me, your future wife is waiting for you."

"What?"

"Your mum and I found you a woman, she's of nobel descent and will make a good wife to you and mother to your childeren, she is perfect for you and she is waiting for you to come back so you can marry her."

"She is not perfect for me because she's not Valentino, he's the only one that's perfect for me and if I was ever to marry someone, it would be him too!"

"Marc Marquez! You will come back with me now!" the King yells.

"I will not!" the Prince yells, balling his fists next to his body.

"Get him, and get my youngest too!"

Two men jump down from the horses while three others do the same and jog into the cabin. Meanwhile, the two men have taken Prince Marc's arms and roughly pull him away from Valentino but Prince Marc rips himself free and clings to Valentino, the Italian wrapping his arms around him. The guards have to make an effort but eventually they manage to tear Prince Marc away, the older trying to hold on but the Italian is being hit in the backs of his knees and he falls, kneeling down and looking up to see his lover being pulled away from him. Soon he hears Prince Alex yelling too but the young Prince being much to small to put up much of a fight, Guille being pushed down on 10 feet next to him and their hands are being tied on their backs.

King Julia moves his horse forward untill he is at a distance of about 22 feet, Prince Marc and Prince Alex next to him, both struggling in a guards grip. 

"I, the King, condemn you, Valentino Rossi, on the criminal act of kidnapping a Prince,..."

"No! It's not like that!"

"Holding him hostage here against his will and torture him and for that you will receive the penalty of death."

"What? No! Father, please..."

The King nods, one of the men next to him raising a weapon and pointing it on Valentino, the Italian locking in on his lovers eyes, seeing the fear in it and he hates it. Prince Marc shakes his head in disbelief, hearing the man cock the weapon, in a desperate attempt to break free, he stomps on the guards foot that holds him and his grip slackens, Prince Marc lunging forward and throwing himself in front of his lover on the moment a gunshot is heard, the Prince falling down, taking Valentino with him.


	22. The Prince and the Stable boy part 10

There follows a silence, it seems to last an eternity while Prince Marc falls down on top of Valentino, the Italian's eyes wide while Prince Alex falls to his knees, tears in his eyes and King Julia breaks the silence with an icy cry. Jumping from his horse and pulling his oldest son away from Valentino, cradling the motionless Prince in his arms. Valentino crawls away from them, shaking his head and seeing a red spot forming on his chest, King Julia lifts his son in his arms, pulling him close while he stands up.

"Lock those sinners in the carrage!" he yells.

Valentino and Guille are hauled up roughly while King Julia carefully lays his son over his horse and he sits behind him, turning his horse and running towards the castle. Prince Alex is being pulled onto another horse and during the ride to the castle he can't take his eyes off of his brother. Valentino can't see his lover but he closes his eyes and prays to every god that will listen to save him, save Prince Marc.

Once at the castle, King Julia jumps of and gently wraps Prince Marc in his arms to hurry inside to the sick wing, healers jumping up when they see him enter and the motionness body of the Prince is being layd out on the table.

"Save him."he says.

The healers gather around him and rip his clothes open, turning him on his side and sighing releived when they see the bullet has an exitwound meaning it's not inside him anymore, one less thing to worry about.

"Is he going to be ok?"

All eyes are turning towards the small voice of Prince Alex, wringing his hands together and looking even smaller then he is.

"We will do our best,"the healer says,"but you need to leave, the both of you."

"I'm not leaving my son."King Julia says.

"With all due respect, my King, we are in charge here and we can not use the distracting, we will keep you informed."

"Fine."

King Julia turns around and walks away, closely followed by his youngest son.

"Father..."

"Don't talk to me." he snaps.

"Sorry."

The King stops and heaves a deep breath, swirling on his heals and looking at Prince Alex.

"What were you thinking?" he yells.

Prince Alex winches and shrinks in on himself, feeling embarrased and he looks away.

"Look at me!"

King Julia walks up to his youngest son and grabs his chin between his fingers squeezing roughly to make him look at him, tears are forming in the youngers eyes, trying his best to speak but the firm hold his father has prevents that. Tears are streaming down his cheeks now and the King ubruptly lets him go stepping back.

"Get out of my sight, you make me sick!"

Turning he makes his way towards the palace hall leaving Prince Alex where he is, he stands there for some time when he suddenly thinks of Guille and as fast as he can he finds himself running towards the dungeons, being stopped by the guards.

"Let me through!" he yells.

"The King gave us orders not to let anyone through, especially not you."

"I don't care, step aside!"

Even though Prince Alex is small, his fiery eyes and character makes them step aside and Prince Alex ascents the stairs with two at a time, landing on the floor with the cells.

"Guille?" he yells.

"Alex?"

Prince Alex swirls on his heals and runs towards the sounds, falling on his knees as soon as he sees his lover, reaching through the bars and grabbing his hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you ok?" the youngest asks.

"Fine, are you?"

Guille looks at Prince Alex, eyes searching him and looking at him worried but the Prince nods and smiles faintly before his eyes stray to a shadow in the corner. Valentino has pulled up his knees, arms wrapped around them and chin resting on his knees trying to make himself as small as possible.

"He occupied that spot and postion the minute the guards threw us in, hasn't moved or talked, wont even look at me. I think he's in shock or something....he probably thinks Prince Marc is dead,"Guille softly says,"is he?"

"No,"Prince Alex says and raises his voice in hope Valentino can hear him,"the healers are working on him, they are the best in the country, if anyone can save Marc it will be them."

He gets no reaction and he sighs, feeling how Guille cups his cheek and makes him look at him.

"How did he know where we were?"

"I don't know."

"That Captain Hernandez...."

"No,"Prince Alex says resolute and looks at him,"I can't remember seeing him at the cabin, it wasn't him."

"I would never betray you."

Prince Alex and Guille jump at the voice, turning his head and seeing a figure stepping out from the shadow in the cell opposite them and Prince Alex' mouth drops open.

"Santi...." Prince Alex breaths, momentarily leaving Guille to push himself up and walk to his cell,"what....?"

"I stayed true to my promise to you and Marc."

"But you swore an oath to father....."

"I know, but seeing you and Marc so happy, that is all I want for you you know that,"Santi smiles and reaches out to cup the youngers face,"I've always felt that what your father did, forcing Marc to marry a woman he would never be able to love, was wrong, I've always considered you both my sons, I tried to convince him of just accepting it but he wouldn't listen to me, he got me arrested and tortured me,"Santi pulls off his shirt, that hangs in rags around his dirty body and turns around, Prince Alex winching when he sees the angry red marks on his back, obviously the result of a beating with a whip,"I don't how long it lasted, I lost every sense of time being locked in a dark cold place while the guards, once my most trusted friends, tried to beat it out of me."

"God, I'm so sorry." Prince Alex says, voice trembling.

"I'm not,"Santi says and turns towards Prince Alex again, pulling his shirt back on,"I will never be sorry for standing up for the right thing."

"What's going to happen to you?" Prince Alex asks.

"I don't know and I don't care either, all I care about is what happens to the four of you, where's Marc?" Santi suddenly asks.

"He was shot at the cabin, he took a bullet that was meant for Valentino, the healers are working on him now." 

New tears are froming in his eyes and Santi wipes them away.

"He'll be fine, Marc is strong you know that and we have the best healers of the country."

"I know,"Prince Alex smiles,"we won't forget what you did, what you endured to keep Marc and me safe."

Santi smiles and presses a kiss against the youngest Prince's forehead.

"Keep me updated on Marc?"

"Of course."

Santi leans back and smiles before he steps back and into the shadows again. Prince Alex turns around and kneels before Guille again, hands finding each other and lacing together.

"I'll come as much as I can." Prince Alex promises.

"I know."

Both lean forward and share a soft kiss before Prince Alex stands up and leaves, wandering to his room and inside, closing the door and halting in his steps when he sees his mother standing in the middle of the room.

"Mother." he whispers.

Their eyes meet and whatever expression it is Prince Alex was expecting to see, the worry and concern that are there aren't one of those and the moment Queen Roser opens her arms, her youngest son hurries towards her, letting himself be wrapped up in his mothers embrace.

"I'm so sorry, son." she whispers and presses a kiss against his hair.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he whispers.

Queen Roser smiles faintly and leads him to the bed where she sits him down, kneeling in front of him and cupping his cheek, thumb wiping away his fresh tears.

"I'm not, really." 

"But I ran away, Marc and I both did to be with...." suddenly he stops talking.

"With Guille and Valentino, I know."

"What?"

"A mother knows these things, Alex, I could tell."

"How?"

"Call it a six sense." she smiles.

"Can't you talk to father, make him release them and Santi too?" he asks softy.

"You know I can't, it's your fathers descicion, I don't have any say in that."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Well,"Queen Roser says and sits down next to her son,"he is holding Santi on the crime of betrayal and you know what punishment there is for that."

"Death."

"Just like the sentence on kidnapping and torturing a member of the royal family." 

Prince Alex shivers, thought of Guille being hanged in the courtyard, in front of everyone makes his throat constrict and he starts gasping for breath, Queen Roser quick to pull her youngest in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"There is still time, your father wont exucute the order untill he knows Marc is healed, untill he can watch too."

Prince Alex looks at his mother and frowns.

"You have a plan?" he asks.

"Not me, Santi came to me several days before he was arrested, he told me everything, also that there is someone else that knows about you and Marc's relationship with Guille and Valentino, someone that is also in your corner."

"Who?"


	23. The Prince and the Stable boy part 11

"Who did Santi tell about us, mother?"

"General Alzamora." she says.

"Emilio?" Prince Alex asks.

"Yes, he and Santi have been knowing each other since they started their training, when Santi became your fathers field marshal meaning he and Emilio didn't have much time to see each other but they remained friends, Santi knew something like this would happen the moment you and Marc left so he told him."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't know if he could trust me, he knew he could trust Emilio and he told him that if things would end up like thay are, he should come to me and tell me everything."

"But you have a plan?"

"Maybe, I'll have to do some looking up in the archieves to make sure I'm right."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, I hope not too long,"Queen Roser says and cups her youngest cheek,"you just hang in there and when you visit Guille again, tell Santi he did the right thing in telling his friend and give him Guille and Valentino the message to hang in there."

"Ok."

With that, the Queen presses a soft kiss against Prince Alex' forehead and leaves her son alone. He doesn't get much sleep that night, worry clouding his mind about his brother and Guille but also for Valentino and Santi. He smiles, never would have thought Santi would betray his father, the King to protect him and Marc but he did and he ows him everything for that.

The next morning Prince Alex is up early, first visiting Guille again, seeing Valentino still occupies that same dark corner in the cell he did last night and he talks to Santo about what his mother told him, earning him a smile for the former field marshal.

"Do you know what she meant with looking something up?"

"No, I wish I did, maybe I could have helped her then, I wish I could have done more."

Prince Alex reaches through the bars taking his hands.

"You gave me the happiest time of my life, not yielding to father, your King and disobeying the oath you took and I will always be grateful for that." he smiles.

Santi smiles too and nods, Prince Alex squeezing his hand lightly before he turns to Guille again, sitting on his knees and reaching through the bars to pull him close for a kiss.

"I'm going to see Marc but I will be back later."

Guille nods and after a whispered 'I love you' from both he leaves, hurrying to the healing chambers where he comes face to face with his father, the King standing up and eyes looking at his youngest in disgust.

"You find that, that weasel more important then your own brother." he says.

"They wouldn't have let me see him anyway."Prince Alex mutters.

He sits down as far away from his father then is allowed and he laces his fingers together, not much later one of the guards comes fetching him, the King not dwelling long on what he finds important and he leaves without as much as looking at Prince Alex.

"Pot calling the kettle...."he mutters.

When suddenly the doors open Prince Alex jumps up, seeing a healer looking around confused before his eyes land on the youngest Prince.

"I thought the King was here."

"He was, he....had to go,"Prince Alex says and steps closer,"how is he?"

"Well, the bullet went through him so that is good, it also didn't hit any important organs but the Prince lost a lot of blood, we need donors."

"Donors?" Prince Alex says, confused.

"Yes, people who have the same bloodtype so we can take their blood and give it to Prince Marc."

"What?" Prince Alex says, eyes going wide now.

"Not all of it of course, just enough to make Prince Marc strong enough to get better."

"Oh, right, can I see him?"

"Of course, he's still sleeping and will be for at least a day."

Prince Alex nods, folowing the healer inside and when he steps aside his breath is caught in his throat. His brother is lying on one of the tables, white sheet covering him till the waist and he looks so pale, large bandage around his waist and shoulder that is already showing a red mark. Prince Alex sits down on a chair, eyes moving over his older brother and he swallows hard. Taking his hand between his and Prince Alex is shocked to feel it is cold, rubbing it between his hands to get it warm again but it's not working. He keeps sitting there until his stomach starts to rumble and the healer looks at him.

"You should get something to eat, my Prince, your brother is in good hands."

"I know."

Prince Alex smiles and lays down his brothers hand to leave him for now, finding his way to the dinignhall and breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn't spot his father. His mother however is sitting at the table with some of the staff, meaning his father won't be back for some hours, seeing his wife interact so friendly with staff furiates him. Prince Alex smiles, nodding to the staffmembers in acknoledgement who know and all like the youngest Prince. An hour later finds him back at Prince Marc's side again, healers testing the samples of blood but they can't seem to find a match and when one of the heaves a deep breath, Prince Alex looks up.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"We can't find anyone with the same bloodtype, apperently Prince Marc has a very rare one."

"Did you test everyone?"

"No, but most of them, including your mum and dad."

"Try me." 

The healer looks up, hesitating but he nods, if it can save the oldest Prince's life he will and ten minutes later, Prince Alex holds a cotton against the small wound and watches the healer but when his shoulders slump he sits back in his chair.

"We need to find someone soon, your brother won't survive much longer without it."

"Test Guille, Valentino and Santi." Prince Alex says, standing up.

"I don't think your father will allow that."

"I don't care! You have to test them, even if the chances are slim."

Suddenly the door opens and reveals the King, walking up to his odest son without glancing at his youngest.

"My King, we can't find a donor for your son, he wouldn't live another day if we don't find one soon,"the healer says, looking at Prince Alex before looking at the King again,"we can maybe try the prisoners."

"No."

"My King..."

"NO," the King says and looks at the healer fierce,"I will not allow for those traitors to soil my sons blood."

"Father, please...."Prince Alex says, stepping next to him,"if it can save Marc, he is your eldest son, what would mother say of you just let him die without even trying everything?"

The King closes his eyes, heaving a deep breath, knowing Prince Alex is right but hating the idea, he looks at the healer and nods, giving permission to test them.

"But do it down there!"

"Yes my King."

"Thank you." Prince Alex whispers.

 

It takes about an hour for the healers to test the blood and when one of them releases a cheer both the King and Prince Alex jump up.

"What?" The King asks.

"We have a donor."

"Who?"

"The only one that has the same bloodtype as Prince Marc is Valentino Rossi."

"Get him here." the King orders.

The healers hurry out of the room to return fifteen minutes later with a confused Valentino Rossi, eyes darting all over the place and now Prince Alex has the chance to properly see him he is shocked, he's even thinner then he used to be and so pale he looks like a ghost, clothes dirty and torn and face smeared too. The Italian struggles in the guards grip but the moment his eyes fall on his lover he stills, eyes getting wide and tears falling down, making a visable trail on his dirty skin. The Italian is placed on a chair close to the metal bed, Valentino's hand reaching out to touch Prince Marc but the King grabs his wrist and looks at him fierce.

"Don't you dare touch him, you did this, you are the reason my son is dying."he says.

"Father, that's not true...."

"Yes it is! If he didn't have kidnapped Marc like that teacher did you, he wouldn't be here fighting for his life."

"Marc caught a bullet for Valentino! He didn't ask him to do that, he did that out of love! Something you have never heard of!"

Suddenly the King lashes out, hitting Prince Alex in the face and the younger stumbles back and almost falls, eyes wide and hand covering his abused skin, healers and Valentino gasping.

"Make the preperation, but don't let that traitor touch my son." he says before he turns on his heels and leaves.

Valentino's attention is being caught by the healers that start working on him and before he knows it he has a needle in his arm that connects him through a drip with Prince Marc. The healers are so busy with him they don't notice Prince Alex has slipped away, hand rubbing the already heated up skin as he makes his way to his bedroom, falling down face forward and sobbing into the matras.


	24. The Prince and the stable boy part 12

Bakc in the healing chambers King Julia keeps a close eye on his oldest son, eyes every so often straying to the boy in the chair, the boy he holds responsible for putting Marc in danger and the King has let his eyes wander over his sons body but he hasn't seen any wounds. And when they found them Marc looked healthy, and happy. He did catch a bullet for Valentino, that same Valentino that is now donating his blood and saving his life, saving his son. The King heaves a deep breath, when he catches the boy looking at his son there is something in his eyes, a certain sparkle and he wonders if it would really be that bad if his son, if both his sons, would be gay. Yes, it's unconventional and frowend upon and he defenitly needs to get used to the idea but shouldn't Marc and Alex' happiness mean more to him then how people think of him or what is conventional? Even though people say it's wrong to their standards doesn't mean it's wrong perse. Maybe he should let Marc choose who he wants to wed instead of forcing him into a marriage with a woman he will never love, have her bear his children that will never know a loving home.

When the King suddenly moves forward, elbows on his knees, Valentino stiffens, crystal blue's looking at his lap.

"Can you look at me, please?" the King asks.

The Italian looks up through his eyelashes, eyes meeting the King's but instead of disgust he sees curiousity there and he frowns.

"How did you meet?" he asks.

"Erm,"the Italian says and sits up a bit,"Marc, I mean, Prince Marc showed up at the stable one day, asking me to teach him to take care of a horse, so I did."

"And?"

"And, at one point I teached him how to wash a horse and after that, well, we spilled some water over ourselfs, I fell down and he sat down besides me telling me how sorry he was and suddenly, he pulled me into a kiss." he whispers.

"He kissed you?" the King asks.

"He did, I tried to stop him, to talk reason, he is a Prince and I just a stable boy, but he didn't care, all he cared about was me, your son made avances towards me, not the other way around, my King."

The King leans back in the chair, eyes wandering to his son again and pressing his lips in a tight line.

"Sir?" Valentino asks and the King looks at him,"can I please, just...."

The Italian nods towards Prince Marc's hand and the King nods, making Valentino smile faintly and he reaches out, hand taking the one of Prince Marc and lacing their fingers together, soft sigh escaping his sons lips as if he responds to just the touch of his lover, letting him know he knows he's there.

"I'm sorry." 

The King whispers it so soft Valentino almost doesn't hear it and he looks up.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry,"the King repeats, looking at him,"I didn't know....he must love you very much to catch a bullet for you, to be willing to die for you."

"He does, and I love him too, with all my heart and you have to believe me when I say I did not take your son against his will, he wanted to leave, just like Alex wanted to with Guille."

"I do."

"What?"

"I do believe you." he says when suddenly the door opens and Queen Roser steps inside, stopping in her tracks when the two men look at her, obviously she is interupting something and she frowns when she sees Valentino is holding Marc's hand while previous, the King wouldn't even allow him to look at his son.

"What's going on?" she asks, stepping closer.

"We were talking,"the King says,"about how stupid I have been."

"Julia..."

"No, I was, I pushed my sons away just because they were different then I wanted them to be, I tried to force a lifestyle on them they didn't want and it almost cost me my oldest son,"the King says and leans forward to look at Valentino,"thank you for saving him."

"I would gladly give all my blood and my life if that means he lives."

"Well, let's hope that won't be nessecary." the King smiles faintly.

Valentino smiles too but three pair of eyes are drawn to Prince Marc when he suddenly moans and Valentino leans forward before stopping and looking at the King.

"No, go ahead." he says, wanting to the interaction between the two.

Valentino nods and leans forward again, hand cupping Prince Marc's cheek and turning his face towards him, smiling when the Prince opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Hey,"the Italian says, wide smile now and stroking the side of Prince Marc's face,"welcome back."

Prince Marc opens his mouth but nothing comes out and he swallows to try again.

"Vale..."

"I'm here," he says,"it's so good to be able to look into those beautiful brown eyes again."

Prince Marc smiles and tries to lean towards him, weakend state however, preventing that.

"Kiss me." he whispers.

"Marc I don't think..."

"Please...."

Valentino's eyes dart towards the King and Queen and Prince Marc turns his face, blood turning cold when he sees his father and his face falls, oldest Prince panicing and Valentino can feel him squeezing his hand.

"It's ok," his soothing voice sounds,"Marc, it's ok, your father....turned around."

Prince Marc whips his face around to Valentino before he looks at his father again, the King nodding and smiling.

"I just hope you can forgive me one day for trying to force something on you that would never have made you happy, what you did, catching a bullet for Valentino, you almost dying, opened my eyes."

"It did?" Prince Marc asks, voice sounding surprised.

"It did."

"So, you're ok with this? With us?"

"I promise I will try." 

"Well, that's good enough, I guess."

"It's good to have you back, son." Queen Roser says.

She stands up and presses a kiss against his forehead before she looks at Valentino.

"Thank you, for saving our son."

"Anytime." he says.

The Queen nods and steps back.

"We'll leave you alone." she says.

The king stands up, taking his wife's hand and together they walk away and outside the healingchambers they are met with Guille and Prince Alex, the older instinctively pulling Prince Alex behind him and the King smiles.

"You have every right to distrust me, they way I behaved there is no excuse for, but when you are ready and freshened up, I would gladly invite you and my son to the throneroom, for dinner."

Guille furrows his brows while Prince Alex steps out of his shadow.

"Wait, what?" he says.

"Please, go see your brother, we'll talk wuring dinner later."

Prince Alex exchanges a glance with his mother, who smiles and nods at him before they walk away when he suddenly stops and his wife looks at him.

"I need to do something first,"he says and looks at his wife,"I'll meet you later."

He leans forward and presses a kiss against her forehead, something he hasn't done in a long time and apperently this whole event has made him softer. While Queen Roser finds her way to the throneroom, King Julia makes his way to the armory, finding Santi, Emilio and the other soldiers there, taking his former Captain apart and Santi looks at him warily.

"I.....I'm sorry," the King says, Santi forrowing his brows,"for everything, I realize now that what you did was the right thing, protecting both Marc and Alex, continueing what I was doing would only push them away from me further and I don't want to loose them. I just want them to be happy and I realize no that those two, Guille and Valentino, make them very happy so, you just take all the time you need to heal and when you are ready, your old post will be waiting for you if you still want it, Captain."

"Of course, yes, thank you."

"And thank you."

With that, King Julia leaves, satisfied that it still isn't to late to make amends and he finds his wife in their chambers, walking up to her and taking her hands in his, kissing the back of them.

"Now, my Queen, how can I make things right with you?"

The Queen just smiles and leans forward to press her lips against her husbands, smiling against them.

"Well, you could start with fulfilling one of your duty's as a husband."

The King smiles and swoops his wife up in his arms making her yelp and him laugh while walking over to the bed.

 

When Guille and Prince Alex walk into the healingchambers they are met with a very lovely scene, Valentino cupping the back of Prince Marc's head and resting their foreheads together, softly whispering to each other and every so often a chuckle sounds. When Valentino suddenly feels eyes on him he leans back and turns his head, smiling and sitting back while Prince Alex and Guille move towards them.

"It's good that you are awake,"Prince Alex smiles.

"It is,"he says and smiles too,"did you see father yet?"

"Yes, outside, he had this magical turn around." Prince Alex says confused.

"I know, me catching a bullet for Valentino and almot losing me opened his eyes."

"Thank god for that."

"It's just ashame something like this had to happen." Guille says and all agree.


	25. The Prince and the Stable boy part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter in this story

Prince Alex and Guille find their way through the hallway and the moment they find themself in the privacy of the Prince's chamber, he finds himself pushed up against the door and lips that claim his, Guille's arms winding around his neck and Prince Alex' fingers slipping underneath his shirt, carressing strong muscles and Guille shivers under the touch but eventually he pushes Pricne Alex away and he looks at him.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I could really use a shower and some clean clothes."

"Oh, yes, of course, I can have a guard pick up some clothes while we have a bath."

"We?"

"Yes, we, you're going to need someone to wash your back," Prince Alex says and kisses Guille,"turn on the tap and I'll be right there." 

"Ok."

Guille wantches his Prince walk away, smiling while he finds his way to the bathroom and opens the tap, stripping himself of the filthy and torn clothes and stepping into the warm water, sinking down untill he sits on the rim and head laying back against the edge. Smiling when he hears footsteps he looks aside him, watching how Prince Alex discards his clothes, letting them rustle to the floor, eyes taking in his beautiful naked body, probably not as defined the his brothers is but not less gorgeous. Guille holds up his hand and Prince Alex steps inside, ushering for Guille to slide forward so Prince Alex can sit behind him. Grabbing a sponge and soaking it, he starts washing Guilles back, water immediatly turning dark from the grim that is sliding of his skin and Prince Alex kisses every piece of clean skin he reveals. When he is done he presses a kiss against his shoulder.

"Turn around."

Guille turns around, straddling Prince Alex now and he resumes his cleaning, first his face, pressing kisses against his eyes, nose and lips before he cleans his chest and arms and legs. 

"I think we should shower to get your hair cleaned." Prince Alex says.

Guille nods and stands up, carefully making his way to the shower and turning it on, hissing with the cold and Prince Alex wraps his arms around him from behind. Guille rubs his hair with his fingernails, muck trailing down his body and swirling it disappears into the drain before Prince Alex starts washing his hair, doing it twice just to get everything out and after they are clean and dry, both lean in for a kiss.

"Are you ok?" Guille suddenly asks.

"Yeah, I am now."Prince Alex.

Both lean in for a kiss, arms wrapping around each other and finding their way to the bed, Guille slipping in first and Prince Alex behind him. Guille turns around and leans in to press their lips together again, kissing a path down his body, kissing his collorbone, his niples where he takes his time for making sure they are hard and sensitive before his lips trail a path down, pressing butterfly kisses against his stomach and feeling the muscles twitch beneath the touch, sinking lower, he nuzzles Prince Alex' hard cock hearing him groan above him, licking his cock and wrapping his lips around him while starting on working him open, pushing first one and then two fingers inside, sciccoring them and abusing the youngers prostate having him moan loudly. Guille smiles and presses kisses against his innerthigh, feeling the muscles twitch under the touch. Fingers slip in his hair and Guille is being pulled up and into a deep long kiss, lips forced apart by Prince Alex and tongue meeting in a sensual dance. The moment Guille pushes inside him both moan with the feeling, Prince Alex' fingers dancing across Guille's back and tracing his spine making the older moan into their kiss. Prince Alex smiles against his lips and breaks the kiss to look at him. While thrusting inside him slowly and deeply, both look into each other's eyes, feeling like they can look into their souls and Guille places his hands next to Prince Alex's and lifting himself up a little so he can thrust inside him deeper and place more force behind them. Prince Alex just letting him take what he wants while his eyes admire his face, his beautiful eyes, his lips, his fingers wander to Guille's chest, eyes moving there too and tracing the muscles there and marveling at the shivers he causes in the olders body, never would have though he could be the cause of that. 

"Alex..."

The youngest Prince looks up, finding dark eyes looking back with desire that is just for him and it makes his heart pound. His fingers move up, framing Guille's face and pulling him into another kiss, Guille's thrusting harder and deeper and abusing Prince Alex' prostate everytime having him moan and whimper into his mouth. It doesn't take long before both fall over the edge, Guille pressing his face in the crook of his neck and aftershock wrecking his body while he tries to get his breathing back under controll. Prince Alex' fingers are back on his back again, tracing random patterns there and Guille presses a kiss against his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Prince Alex says and pulls him a little tighter against him.

Guille moves down, resting his cheek on Prince Alex' collorbone while his fingers trace randoms patters on his chest.

"Can't believe your father suddenly chanced his mind and let us go." he says.

"I know, honestly I don't care what did all I care about is that he did and that you are here, with me, that's all the matters, and that Marc will be ok of course."

"Where are my clothes?"

"In the chair."

Guille looks over and frowns.

"I don't have anything to wear." he suddenly says.

"What?"

"For that dinner with your mum and dad, I don't have any fancy clothes."

"I'm sure that whatever you have is fine." Prince Alex says and kisses his shoulder.

 

Half an hour later, Prince Alex and Guille walk towards the dininroom, fingers laced and in front of the room Guille suddenly stops, Prince Alex looking at him and smiling.

"You'll be fine, really,"Prince Alex says and stands in fron of Guille to press a kiss against his lips,"come on."

The guards open the doors and together they walk inside, Guille being overwhelmed with everything he sees and slowing his pace, Prince Alex chuckling and leading him to the diningtable. Queen Roser stands up and hugs her youngest son before she shakes Guille's hand followed by the King.

"Please sit down." he says.

The two sit down, opposite the King and Queen, Guille taking in the richly decked table with so much food he is sure the whole kingdom, or at least the half, can be fed with.

"Please, take whatever you want." the King says.

Guille nods and starts placing food on his plate and when he is done he rests his hands underneath the table and waits untill everyone is ready.

"Are you nevous?" the King asks.

"Just a little, maybe." Guille says.

"I understand, but I cannot stress often enough about how sorry I am for my behavior, I wasn't being reasonable and I realize that the four of you running away and what happened to Marc, that I caused that with my behavior."

Guille nods and slowly starts eating together with the rest while the King keeps talking.

"I've thought about some things, like having one of the rooms in this castle being equipped like a painting room,"the King says and Guille slowly looks up at him,"ust let me know what you need and I will make sure you get it."

"Thank you." he says.

"You're very welcome, I am even willing to give you a room here, you can't stay in Alex' room seeing his age."

"Of course not, I understand, my King."

The King laughs and Guille frowns, feeling his cheeks heat thinking he said something wrong or the King is making a mistake.

"Please, you are in a relationship with my son, to you I am Julia." he smiles.


	26. The Prince and the Stable boy part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last installment in this little story, enjoy!

The situation of Prince Marc improves every day, he is awake longer and his appetite gets stronger too, the King and Queen and also Prince Alex and Guille visiting everyday and every evening they leave, the King offers him Prince Marc's room to get a proper sleep and shower but every time the Italian refuses, wanting to stay with Prince Marc even after said Prince tried to convince him Valentino stayed stubborn and would firmly shake his head. 

During the times the Prince is sleeping, the King takes it upon himself to get to know Valentino better and steadily he understands why his oldest son fell for the stableboy. He's sweet and nice and even though he lost his parents on a very young age and always had to fend for himself, he is very polite and friendly. 

On the evening Prince Marc can finally leave the healing chambers, they find their way to their room, Valentino in awe when he walks inside and sees his things there, his horseclothes, the little belongings he has and even a picture of him mum and dad.

"Hey,"Prince Marc says and nudges his cheek making him look at him,"you knew they would be here, why so surprised?"

"I just....it is strange, seeing my things here, next to yours."

"It's where they belong."

"I know."

Valentino smiles at him, helping him over to the bed and sitting him down making Prince Marc groan, even though he is released and it was s shoulderwound, he is still weak, body adjusting to Valentino's blood and he sighs.

"Are you ok?" Valentino asks.

He sits down next to Prince Marc, taking his hand and looking at him worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, gratefull to finally be back in my own chambers, our chambers." he smiles.

Valentino smiles too, free hand cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss. 

"You need to rest, you should lie down."

"I know." Prince Marc says.

He lets Valentino undress him untill he is only wearing his breeches, carefully lying him down on his back, Prince Marc groans with the movement, eyes straying to the still visable wound and Valentino bites his lip.

"Can't believe you really caught a bullet for me," he whispers,"that you would willingly put yourself in danger in order to protect me."

"I love you, Valentino, I would do it again, no questions asked."

Valentino looks up at him, eyes watery with just the words and Prince Marc smiles softy.

"Come here." he says, stretching out his arms and the Italian leans down to let himself be wrapped up in a tight hug.

"And besides, with donating your blood to me, you saved me, we're even." he says, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I didn't need to risk my life to save you, you did for me so we're not even, not even close."

Prince Marc weaves his fingers through Valentino's hair and pulls him a little tighter against him, letting him sob in his arms untill he stills and leans back.

"Let me take a shower and then I'll joing you ok?" he says.

"Ok, just dont take too long. I missed you, I missed your touch and your kiss and I missed this."Prince Marc says and covers the Italians cock with his hand making him groan.

Valentino smiles, shaking his head and knowing he won't be able to say no to him, he never could and probably never will.

"Ok, fine, just promise me that in the meantime, you get some sleep."

Prince Marc nods and Valentino presses a kiss to the top of hs head, leaving him to take a shower and wash all the mud from himself, even after being clean he stays under the spray, letting the warm water wash over him and he is startled when he feels two arms circling his waist.

"What are you doing?" Valentino asks and smiles.

"I missed you, you took so long." he murmers, pressing kisses along the Italians shoulder.

"Sorry, I just...it feels so good, the warm water, I don't have a shower at my home, only a bin."

"I know."

Prince Marc rocks his hips forward and moans, hard cock pressing against Valentino's lowerback providing friction for it. 

"You should really get back to bed." Valentino starts.

"Only if you join me, otherwise I'm staying right here."

The Italian smiles and turns around, pressing his lips against the Prince's and carefully pushes him back against the wall, kiss getting deeper and passionate and both moan when their tongues meet and reluctantly Valentino pulls away, reaching back and turning off the faucet to grab a towel and wrap it around Prince Marc's body before he takes one for himself, drying themselves off, they find their way back into bed, Valentino leaning over Prince Marc and the kiss continues, Prince Marc's arms winding around his neck and pulling him closer, winching when his wound is coming into contact with Valentino's skin and the older leans back but Prince Marc thightens his hold around him.

"Marc..."

"Don't....I can take it."

Valentino is being pulled into another kiss, fingers sliding down and starting to tugg the Prince's cock softly, swallowing his moans and whimpers before they slide between his asscheeks and he works him open, he takes his time, pushing in one and then two fingers, sciccoring them and abusing his prostate, feeling Prince Marc bucking his hips upwards and when the Italian pulls his fingers back he whines, Valentino rolls on his back and pulls the Princr with him, straddling him and leaning up. Valentino takes his cock and lines it up against his opening and gasping when Prince Marc sinks down completly, stilling when he is inside him and both close their eyes. Valentino's fingers digging in the skin of his hips and when Prince Marc slowly rock forward both moan. The younger laying his head in his neck and mouth open, dark blue eyes roaming the beautiful skin and fingers following the path, tracing muscles and making Prince Marc gasp with the touch. Hanging his head, they look eyes, Prince Marc placing his hands next to his head and groaning with the movement making Valentino falter in his thrusting but Prince Marc just shakes his head, looking at him waringly and Valentino smiles, resuming his thrusting while Prince Marc keeps rocking forward and Valentino's hands find their way back to Prince Marc's hips again. Halping him move faster, both are nearing the edge, Valentino curling his fingers around Prince Marc's shaft and feeling himself tense, cumming violantly and clenching around Valentino so hard he pulls him over too. 

Prince Marc collapses on his chest, Valentino's fingers stroking his sides and waiting patiently for him to come back down from his high, feeling how the younger presses kisses against his neck.

"You ok?" he asks, not even trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Fine,"Prince Marc says, moving back and winching when he slips out before he rolls on his side with a groan, Valentino grabbing a cloth to clean himself up before he looks at Prince Marc.

"Now will you get some sleep?" the Italian asks.

Prince Marc smiles, turning his head towards Valentino and he smiles too.

"Yes, now I can get some sleep." he chuckles.

Raising his arm in a silent invitation, Valentino curls himself around his side and closes his eyes, waiting untill he knows Prince Marc is sleeping before he allows himself to drift off too.


	27. chapter 27

"You're going to give me a heartattack before I retire." Vale murmers against full soft lips that open up under his hard kiss.

"Better not retire then." Marc counters, fingers gripping the Italians button down shirt and ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"I liked that shirt." Valentino says, accusing while shrugging out of it.

"I'll buy you a new one." Marc breaths.

Dropping to his knees, Marc pushes his face in the Italians croth, breathing in deeply and even through the layers of fabric he smell the unmistakable scent that is Valentino. Yamaha rider moaning and head falling back against the wall of the motorhome with a thud, he closes his eyes, fingers sliding into shirt dark hair, hips already bucking into his face and Marc smirks. Opening his jeans and pushing it down his long legs, his mouth waters when he sees the outline of that glorious cock and the muscles around his hole involuntairily clench when thinking about how fucking it good it always feels to have that inside him and he bites his lip.

"Marc, come on...don't tease..." it sounds above him.

The Spaniards looks up through his eyelashes and sees dark blue lust filled eyes looking back at him, pushing his boxers down his legs and leaning in to wrap his lips around him, hearing the Italian moan and curse under his breath, fingers in his hair steering him over his lenght while rocking his hips forward into that hot mouth, that wicked tongue that curls around it and is dragged up over the thick vein on the underside before it slides through the slit and dips underneath the foreskin having him see stars. 

"Always so fucking good.." he moans.

Marc smiles around him, fingers sliding between his legs and pushing his perenium having Valentino shudder and he pulls Marc up, turning their positions and kissing him roughly, teeth clashing and biting, breaking skin and Marc is pushed up against the wall, Valentino grabbing his hands and placing them above his head, wrists crossed and one of his large hands covering them while his other hurriedly opens his shirt and finds it way lower, dipping underneath the loose joggers and boxers to grip his cock tightly having Marc groan. Valentino pushes his leg out with his own, giving himself more room and jerking faster, Marc already pliant in his tight grip and Valentino looks at him, eyes closed, blush coating his cheeks, mouth open, lips swollen with his kisses chest heaving and he just takes his breath away. Valentino pulls back his hand, Marc whining with the loss and Valentino smirks, crashing his lips against the Repsol riders while his hands help him out of his shirt, Marc wriggling his ass and letting the joggers and boxers fall down the floor. 

Now Valentino is the one to drop to his knees, grabbing one of Marc's legs and hoisting it over his shoulder, fingers at his hole and pushing one inside roughly making Marc hiss. Valentino winches, feeling the pain but knowing by now, after almost six months, the Spaniard likes it rough but that doesn't make it any easier for the Italian. The first finger is quickly followed by a second, Valentino quickly sciccoring them to lessen the pain and finding that one spot that has Marc howling at the ceiling making Valentino bite his thigh.

"Quiet, we're at the paddock, cara."

"Really don't care, come on, Vale, fuck me."

Marc's fingers tugg his curls, pulling him up and the Yamaha rider lifts him up, legs wrapped around his hips and canting his own, feeling the tip against his hole and the Italian places his hand against the wall above his head, Marc nodding and Valentino slams inside him so hard both groan, Marc at the sudden pain that is shooting through his body and Valentino with the impossible tightness suddounding him and he wants to allow Marc some time to adjust but the Spaniard immediatly starts to squirm.

"Fuck me, Valentino, come on, hard and rough like you always do, you know I like it like that." he purs, licking the Italians neck.

Valentino shivers and starts a brutal pace, pulling back almost all the way before slamming inside so hard it pushes Marc up against the wall before he moves down and impales himself in the Italians cock who thrusts up at the same time, abusing Marc's prostate every time, luring the most beautiful moans and whimpers from his lips. 

On one hand he feels guilty for being so rough and obviously hurting Marc but at the other hand, Marc asks for it everytime and seems to love it and is he is honest, Valentino loves fucking Marc like that too. Being beaten by him on track over and over and but in moment like these, when it's just them in the safety of the others motorhome, Marc is his to dominate, his to abuse.

Marc's armsw ind around Valentino's neck, holding on for dear life while Valentino has both hands now against the wall, reaching out to the iron bar and curling his fingers around it to fuck Marc even harder and rougher, reveling in the sinful noises he gets in return, sound of skin slapping pushing him to the edge fast. Marc's body starts to jerk, signalling his orgasm and Valentino keeps the fucking hard and fast, swiveling his hips and earning himself a gluttoral moan from the Spaniards lips as he stills, breathing almost stopping and the Italian, who knows what is coming now, leans back and looks at Marc, watches how his eyes roll to the back of his head, how his mouth opens in a perfect 'O', how his muscles tense beautifully and as on que, how long white stripes shoot out of his cock, his hole clenching around him and gripping him like a vice. Valentino fucks him through his orgasm, wanting Marc to finish first before he allows himself to come deep inside his rival, emptying himself inside him. Head falling forward and into the crook of Marc's neck, breathing hard, feeling Marc shiver in his arms and his fingertips that now stroke his neck and play with the short curls there. Short, rough jerks of the Italians hips into his own, make both shiver before they fall silent, staying like that for a moment before Valentino pushes them away from the wall and on wobbly legs he carries Marc to the bedroom, shuffling onto it and laying Marc down before rolling him on his front, leaning down between his legs and instead of a cloth, he uses his tongue to clean Marc up, dragging it soothingly over his red and abused hole feeling the Repsol rider shiver under the soft touch. He takes his time, long licks and soft kisses before he works his way up over a shuddering body, hands either side of him and pressing his lips against his shoulderblade. 

Feeling his guilt, Marc leans up and looks over his shoulder at the Italian.

"That was fucking amazing." he says, gripping the Italians hair and pulling him into a deep kiss, Valentino allowing him some room to turn around on his back and he carefully lowers himself, blanketing Marc with his body, both moaning when their cocks rub together and breaking the kiss. Foreheads resting against each other and Marc frames his face, making him look at him and it pains him to see the worry in those blue eyes.

"Don't do this."he whispers.

"I can't help it, I hate hurting you...."

"You're not," Marc says and stops abrubt when Vale raises his eyebrow,"ok, maybe a little but I ask for that, I want you to hurt me, I you to rip me apart, babe. I want to feel I'm yours."

"I know." Valentino whispers.

"Next time, use your teeth more, I want you to mark me."

Valentino chuckles and shakes his head, dropping down next to his lover.

"You're horrible." he says.

Marc laughs too, that unmistakable loud noise that Valentino loves so much, and he curls himself around the Italian, arm around his waist and Italians fingers weaving through his hairs, pulling him close before both drift off to sleep.


	28. Qatar Nights

"You are insane you know that?" Vale murmers against soft full lips.

"What? I had to try." Marc counters.

"It's the first race, you didn't have to take the risk." Vale says, fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, eyes moving lower, admiringly taking in the sunkissed muscled chest, fingers following them.

"Where is the fun in that?"Marc says, rolling his eyes, letting himself be manhandled towards the bedroom by the tall Italian whos fingers are now popping the button of his jeans and he pulls down the zipper while he looks up at the Repso rider again. 

"You didn't succeed in Austria and you didn't in Japan why would you think you would here?" Vale says, raising an eyesbrow while pushing Marc's jeans and boxers down.

"Because it's a different circut maybe? But I will get him, one day I _oh god...."_

Vale's fingers wrap around his already hard and trobbing cock, head falling back and eyes closed while Vale's hand works wonders. Marc rocking his hips forward and into the loose fist Vale made for him but it's not nearly eneough and he whines, hands gripping Vale's upperarms and head resting against the Italians. Suddenly Marc pushes him away, the Italian not having expected that and he falls back on the bed, spawled out and eyes wide open in surprise. Marc smirks and removes his sneakers and socks to step out of his jeans and boxers and he crawls up the bed, hands slipping underneath Vale's shirt and sliding it upwards, fingernails scraping the skin and it has the Yamaha rider moan, head falling back against the pillow.

"I'm proud of you."Marc says and removes the shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room and leaning in and kissing his chest. Vale's fingers slipping in short dark hair and breath hitching when teeth bite the skin of his stomach.

"Th...."Vale licks his lips, throat suddenly dry and swalowing thickly,"thank you."

Marc smiles against his skin and pops the button of his jeans with his teeth to move them to the zipper and he pulls that down too with his fucking teeth while looking up at Vale through his eyelashes, smirk around his lips and Vale swears he could come just from looking at it, being it the most erotic and sexy thing he has ever seen. 

"It felt so good to be up there with you after the first race of the year,"he says and sits up, curling his fingers around the elastic of his jeans and pulls it down together with his boxers before he leans over the Italian to whisper in his ear,"try to keep up this time."

Marc pushins his hips down, bringing them together and both groan when their throbbing cocks rub together, friction delicious and Vale's hands automatically find their way to Marc's perfect asscheeks, digging his fingers in the flesh and pulling him in further while rocking his own hips up. Marc's lips graze the soft skin of his shoulder, tongue coming into play and that is just to much for the Italian, bending his legs and planting his feet on the matras.

"Fuck me." he pants.

"What was that?" Marc says, leaning up a little, one hand moving to between their body's and tracing patters on Vale's chest, nail scraping the nipple having Vale shiver.

"Fuck me, Marc, _please...."_

"Hm, I love it when you beg." he smiles.

Leaning in and slotting his lips over Vale's, his hand moves from his chest to between his legs, not bothering with lube, knowing Vale likes the sting, pushing a finger inside the tight ring of muscles, he feels it clenching down on him making him groan. Curling it and abusing Vale's prostate, the Spaniard is quick to push in a second, sciccoring them and having the Yamaha rider reduced to a whimpering mess ridiculously fast and Marc is proud of that, knowing no one else has ever been abe too, only him. Marc leans forward, teeth tugging the Italians nipple making his release the most beautiful sounds and once Marc pulls back, he whines at the loss.

"Turn around,"he says,"on your knees."

Vale does what he says, rolling on his stomach and pushing himself up on his knees, exposing himself to Marc.

"God yes, just like that,"Marc says and shuffles closer, hand tugging his own leaking and throbbing cock,"you ready for me?"

"I'm always ready for you, champ."

Marc groans at the word, hearing it from anyone else doesn't do anything to him but when _Valentino Rossi, nine time worldchampion,_ says it he can hardly contain himself. Marc pushes Vale's legs wide a little more, lining his cock against Vale's opening and letting the tip slip inside, both releasing a moan. Marc's hands moving to the Italians hips and grabbing them, digging his fingers in the skin and slowly pushing forward and inside him, the Spaniard watching intently as his long thick cock is swallowed by that tight ring of muscles that grip him like a vice already. When Marc is fully seathed inside him, he leans forward, grabbing the headboard with his hands and gripping them tightly before he starts to set a brutal pace. Vale being pushed up on the bed with every demanding thrust and snap of his hips, groaning and whimpering and feeling him só good, moans and whimpers filling the air, skin slapping skin, Vale feeling balls slap against his ass and he fucking loves it. Marc keeps fucking him roughly, drawing the most sinful noises from those thin lips, knowing excactly when the Italian wraps his hand around himself, shudder going through the Yamaha riders body and Marc swivels his hips now, abusing his prostate with every rough thrust inside. Vale jerks himself off on the rhythm of the thrusting and it doesn't take long before the Italian is stilling beneath him, Marc knowing he is close, reaching down and wrapping his own hand around Vale's that is curled around his cock and the Repsol riders lips graze the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"Let go." he whispers hotly.

Breath ghosting over his ear and the demand makes Vale release his load, landing on the sheet and clenching hard around Marc who starts fucking him again, chasing his own release that he soon finds, groaning brokenly when he finds it and he sags on top of the Italian, falling on their sides and breathing heavy. Marc's fingers stroke Vale's sides up and down before it finds a place on his hips, Italian shivering with the tough making Marc smile, leaning u on his elbow he cranes his neck to look at his lover, hand moving from his hip to his arm, rubbing the limb up and down.

"You ok?" the Spaniard asks.

Vale smiles, turning his head and looking at Marc.

"Stop asking me that every time." he says and reaches out, hand cupping the Spaniards cheek and he leans into the touch, turning his face and kissing the palm.

"Can't help it, I need to know."

"I know,"he says and leans up to press his thin lips against full ones,"I'm fine. Let's get some sleep."

Vale turns his face again, settling in the sheets and Marc just looks at him, smile around his lips and if someone would have told him after what happened in Sepang, he would one day share his bed with the Italian he would have laughed at them but here they are, albeit having to hide, it is better then not having him at all. Settling down and wrapping an arm around a narrow waist he presses his lips against Vale's shoulder before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
